Star Trek: The Newton Incident: Pt 2
by Ariston-1
Summary: Too Fight For the Future: Someone is attempting to remove Cpt Kirk from history. Once More he is recruited by the Starship Newton & her Crew to save the Future
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this one is going to get a little complicated with jumping between different time frames._

_However, it will all make sense as it goes on._

_**Star Trek: The Newton Incident**_

_**Too Fight For the Future**_

_Location: Deep Space._

_Starship: Federation Timeship USS Newton._

_Registry: NCV-9549641-C._

_Time: 22:30 Hours. _

_In The 29th Century._

Following the short lineage of its name, the USS Newton named after the famed 18th century Scientist Sir Isaac Newton, hung motionless in deep space near what was once called the Romulan Neutral Zone as her Captain sat at her console awaiting the arrival of one of her officers from an observation mission into the past. The young officer was one of the top agents she had worked with; his mission was to observe the defeat of Darius III of Persia at the hands of Alexander of Macedon. Since historical records of that time where less then accurate it was, a mission of top priority to observe the violent battle that ended the reign of Darius III. Humming too herself and tapping her nails on the console before she awaited the signal that he was ready to return.

"Captain, Please stop that!" A voice called out.

Looking up from her console, she almost laughed as the Ferengi Lieutenant looked at her with a look of almost anger on his face.

"Ohh, sorry. This is the part I hate the most"

"Yes Ma'am, we have all noticed" He said sharply. "You do realise Ma'am that you could have sent a drone through, rather then our top researcher"

"I do, but a drone does not give the best details… the emotions of the battle field, the sounds, the smells, the anger and violence of such a pivotal conflict. Besides, once the mission was briefed… Karl was the first to volunteer. Hell, I wanted to go!" She laughed.

"I believe that a long list was formed Ma'am"

"Yeah, Alexander was not called 'The Great' for nothing; this was a pivotal battle in his campaign. Besides, if his cloak failed… Karl could handle himself"

Laughing slightly, S'Var turned back too his console as it began to beep.

"Getting the signal Ma'am… He's ready too return"

"Lock onto him, bring him home Lieutenant" She smiled.

"Yes Ma'am" He nodded. "Locking on… I've got him. He's coming through now Captain"

With all eyes of the bridge crew on the transporter platform, the awaited with baited breath as figure of a tall muscular man began to materialise and finally step off the platform wearing te robes of Alexander's warriors in 326-BC. Smiling he stepped off the platform as Monroe walked towards him.

"How was it?" She said with interest.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing. His tactics where flawless…"

"Nice!" She grunted with excitement. "I assume you took a few scans?"

"Whoops, I forgot" He laughed. "Of course, it's all in here!" He said as he raised his recording device.

"Excellent. First order of business, take a shower, get some rest… then report to the briefing room in the morning"

"That bad?" He said after he smelled his robes.

"Very…"

"I didn't want to say Commander" S'Var laughed.

"Ha-ha! You can not imagine what it was like Captain, it was just purely amazing"

"Did you step in something Karl?"

"Ohh, sorry" He laughed.

"Take off those sandals; I don't want to be smelling that on the bridge for the next few days. Bridge to Engineering, send a clean-up crew up here on the double. Good to have you back Karl" She smiled.

The next morning, the senior staff had gathered in the briefing room next to the bridge as Karl ran over his report while on the viewscreen, the visual record played out before them.

"… And this was a great move; Alexander hid his warriors behind his horses, as he appeared to leave the battlefield, then… here. He turned to rejoin the battle while his warriors on foot attacked the Persian cavalry, it was perfect"

"Had fun did you Karl?" S'Var smiled.

"Yes, I did. The sounds and smell was intense, his tactics where flawless"

"How close did you get to the battle Karl?" Asked the First Officer.

"Very close, had I not been under the phase cloak, I'll have been hacked up a few times over. I was so close I saw the look in Alexander's eyes as he fought on foot, the intelligence the pure focus in his eyes was so intense"

Laughing slightly, Lieutenant Commander Cameron Marcus leaned forwards as he replied.

"Alexander had the reputation as quite the intense man; I once had the honour of observing him solve the problems of the Gordium Knot"

"The What?" S'Var said quickly.

"The Gordium Knot, sometimes called the Gordian Knot, apparently whoever would solve the 'Impossible Problem' would rule the known world, thousands tried and all failed. Alexander, studied the problem and with his usual… passion for thinking 'outside of the box' took his sword and cut it open, effectively untying it"

"People, people, we're getting off the subject here. Karl, I want you too write up a brief on your observations… we're due to return home in two months, I'll set up a meeting with Command on this"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Marcus, what is our next… little assignment?"

"Umm… Nothing Ma'am, just a routine patrol as always" He sighed.

"Wow! Intense" She laughed. "Dismissed. Karl, stay behind please"

As her crew left, she remained seated as the doors behind her closed, in her short time as Commander of the Newton, she had overseen many missions back in time and on occasion had the pleasure of backwards travel herself, however her next task would be a difficult one.

"What the hell where you thinking Karl?"

"Ma'am?" He said slowly.

"Your objective was to observe the battle, not Alexander. Suppose your cloak had failed… mid battle"

"I thought of that, I can handle myself… Kern taught me a lot before…"

"I know what happened damn it. You where out of line Chief, you went off the mission, on your… own personal assignment"

"Captain I…" He said slowly.

"I know Karl; you're the best that's why you're here. Do you have any idea how many strings I had to pull and favours I had too call in to get you on this ship?"

"Umm… A lot?"

"More. The Relativity wasn't going to let you go, I had to trade for you. Trade something… important to me"

"What?" He smiled.

"That's personal. I'm not going to inform command of this…" Quietly she sighed. "… I'll tell them it was… my idea, to get a full visual of the battle"

"Thank you Captain"

"Don't thank me yet Karl, You're grounded effective immediately"

"Captain?" He said with disbelief.

"You will hand in all equipment used for backwards travel and report to sickbay for a full medical"

"Captain, I'm fine" He said with disbelief.

"My choice is final Mister Walker; you are grounded from back-travel for six months. Because of your spotless record call it… call it… a little rest. You seem happier in the past, take some time to relax Walker, once we reach Earth… kick back and relax, you deserve it"

"IS that final Ma'am?"

"Yes… I'm sorry. As far as the crew will be concerned… you're taking your shore leave you've mounted up"

"Thank you Ma'am" He sighed with a heavy heart.

"Dismissed!"

_Location: Starbase Twelve._

_Starship: Federation Starship USS Enterprise._

_Registry: NCC-1701._

_Time: 08:05 Hours. _

_In The 23__rd__ Century._

After an unusual week, Captain James T. Kirk packed his bags for a much needed shore leave on the tropical planet below, on his own authority he had contact Admiral Jason MacLeod and requested the use of his personal home on the planet below, a small wooden house built overlooking the vast pale blue ocean that covered almost half the tropical planet. But it was more then the tropical planet and private beach that had caught his attention, it was what the home came with that he really enjoyed. A large stable to the rear of the house that housed several large Terran Horses and a private trail path around the beach and surrounding tropical forest that had caught his eye. Several years ago, before he took Command of the Enterprise, he was a guest of the then Captain.

Smiling too himself he packed away several books and reports on the ship as his Half-Vulcan First Officer continued with his reports.

"… And the Starboard side is due to beam down at 09:30 hours for shore leave"

"What about you Spock?"

"I will remain onboard the Enterprise. With Mister Scott on leave, I will oversee the installation of the new equipment"

"Spock, it's been almost two years since you took some leave. Please, enjoy yourself while we have the chance"

"Vulcanains do not… 'Enjoy one's self' as you put it. It is illogical to expend energy in the search of rest" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I know Spock. I got that a few years ago, Spock… relax then. Take some time to read or meditate or what ever it is that you do"

"My time will be best suited to overseeing the installation of the new equipment and repair of the Warp Engines Jim"

Zipping up his bag, he picked it up and threw it over his shoulder as he looked at his First Officer and closest friend before he replied with a smile.

"What ever Spock. I can't order you too relax. Do me a favour though… Don't contact me unless it's urgent, I plan to sit back looking at the ocean with a book, maybe even take out a horse for a ride"

"As you wish" He nodded.

"Spock… Never mind"

With a slight spring in his step, he walked towards the door of his personal quarters with Spock at his side as always, slowly they walked through the ship towards the shuttlebay, pressing the controls on shuttlecraft 1701/7 he turned and smiled as he threw his bag inside the small auxiliary craft before he spoke once more.

"Take good care of my ship Spock. Ohh one thing, how is Ensign Monroe?"

"She has been discharged from Sickbay and ordered to rest in her quarters. Doctor McCoy has equipped her with a medical scanner. For the moment she is confined to the ship for medical reasons, Mister Scott apparently got too her in time. Why the sudden interest in Ensign Monroe?"

"No reason…" He smiled. "Isn't she due for a promotion? Her record is spotless"

"I will look into it Jim"

"Do that. You know she was a Security Officer before being transferred to Engineering as a Warp Field Specialist?"

"I believe so. May I ask a question Captain?"

"Of course" He laughed.

"For the past day, you seem unusually…"

"Happy?" He laughed.

"Indeed"

"Well, it's not everyday we stop off here for shore leave, a tropical planet with a Starbase. Besides, it's been an unusual week"

"Captain, the last seven days have been uneventful, with the exception of the Ion Storm" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm… that's what I mean, when has anyone recorded a class fourteen Ion storm and survived?"

"Not to my knowledge"

"See what I mean? Well I should get going… see you in two weeks Spock"

"As you wish. I believe the appropriate salutation is… have fun Jim"

"Wow Spock, I sense hope for you, your Human side is starting to show"

"I see no reason to insult me Captain"

"And yet another joke. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone… Bye Bones!" He smiled.

As Kirk entered the Shuttle Craft, Spock turned slowly as Doctor Leonard McCoy stood with his arms folded smiling at the First Officer.

"I knew it, deep down in that cold pit you call a heart, is a comedian screaming to be let loose"

"Doctor, do you not have work to do?"

"Nope… All finished" He smiled.

"Why are you here?"

"No reason… Glad I am though. Spock did I ever tell you about the time on Salis Three?"

"Not to my recollection Doctor"

"Funny story, I know you're going to like it…"

With a smile on his face, Doctor McCoy placed his arm around his friend's shoulder as he walked with him towards the shuttlebay airlock as he spoke.

"It was eight years ago when I met a rather unusual Vulcan, he had experimented with emotions, but that wasn't the unusual thing, I was in a night club on Salis Three when the host of the evening, a hilarious Andorian announced a new guest to the stage. You see ol' Buddy it was a comedy club… the next guest was an unusual man wearing a headband… he performed his act that was the funniest thing I have ever seen. At the end of his set he removed his headband; he was a Vulcan, which made his act more hilarious…"

Slowly and much to the annoyance of the First Officer, McCoy continued his story as the airlock closed behind them. Slowly the shuttlecraft lifted off the flight deck and disappeared into the dark airless vacuum of space on a heading towards the planet below.

_Location: Deep Space._

_Starship: Federation Timeship USS Newton._

_Registry: NCV-9549641-C._

_Time: 03:15 Hours. (Day Two)_

_In The 29th Century._

Sleeping comfortably in her bed, Julia Monroe awoke to the sound of her personal communications computer beeping, forcing her awake. Groaning she opened her eyes as the lighting level in the room begun to slowly raise until she stepped out of her bed and pulled a robe around her as she spoke.

"Stop lighting. Computer, what is the time?"

"Current ship time is, 03:15 hours"

"Damn it, can't I sleep on this tugboat?" She groaned.

Slowly, she walked towards her computer and activated the system, almost instantly a face appeared on her computer screen as she stood too attention while holding her robe closed.

"Commissioner Gordon. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I hope I did not disturb you Captain"

"No Ma'am, I was due to wake up in four hours anyway… you should have called fifteen minutes ago. I was awake then"

"Forgive me Captain, but I have some disturbing news from Anubis Colony…"

"Aww don't tell me" She sighed,

"I am afraid so Captain. Prisoner 8943-75-9-Charlie and 3634-08-0-Beta have escaped"

"_WHAT?_" She yelled.

"I am forwarding the report to your system as I speak Captain"

"I though Anubis Colony was an unbreakable Penal Colony?"

"Apparently, they found a way around that. They have disappeared into time, but we think we have a way of tracking them"

"Madam Commissioner, The last time Anders disappeared into time… it was almost impossible to track him, as if he belonged wherever he landed"

"Yes Captain, I read the rather lengthy report. Which brings me to why I called you…"

"I wondered about that" She yawned.

"According too your last report, one man stopped Anders, twice. And judging by the… evidence left in his cell we believe he is after one man. A man he intends to remove him from history"

"Ohh don't tell me"

"I'm sorry Captain; he is after none other then…"

"Jim Kirk!" She sighed.

"We believe so; I am sending you everything we have. You know what damage it will do to the timeline if Kirk is removed from history. That is the reason I called you Captain, you have worked with Kirk, you know him, you have developed him as an asset in the 23rd Century. Now you have to protect him"

"What am I authorised to do and to tell him?" She said with a sigh.

"Proceed as you see fit Captain Monroe. As you know we have several '_Safe-Houses_' throughout history that are protected by Temporal Agents, if you need to… use one of those"

"Forgive me for saying so Commissioner, but both Anders and his companion know where and when those safe-houses are. If I am to protect him, I should bring him here, back to the Newton"

"Negative, Kirk already knows too much about the course of history, he may learn too much if he is brought back to this timeframe. It may be possible to hide him in the past, at least the past for him"

A slight smile crept across her face as she spoke slowly.

"Of course, I think I know the perfect time Ma'am. What about Anders and his companion? Shall I send out a team to look for him?"

"Not needed Captain, all agents throughout the timeline have been notified. Protect the asset Captain, that is your primary responsibility. Starfleet Temporal Commission out"

The screen changed to the logo of the Temporal Commission before deactivating, yawning once more she walked towards her wardrobe and begun to pull on a clean uniform before leaving her quarters. After a brief walk through her ship, she entered the bridge with a slight yawn as the startled night shift looked around.

"Mister Janis, we've just received new orders sent directly to my console, please transfer it too the ready room, get everyone up. We're in for a long night"

"Yes Ma'am?" He said slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Location: Deep Space._

_Starship: Federation Timeship USS Newton._

_Registry: NCV-9549641-C._

_Time: 05:35 Hours. (Day Two)_

_In The 29th Century._

It had appeared as if the crew had been discussing the latest mission for hours as each of them sat in the ready room exhausted as plenty of Klingon Coffee was ordered from the Replicator to the point of the computer having the next cup on standby. Yawning and almost slumped back in her chair, Monroe listened to the ideas being thrown back and forwards around the room until she could finally no longer take it.

"Alright, Alright… I get the point. Once again, our dear former Captain has gone rogue… but this time he has changed the game. His is currently sharing the number two spot on our most wanted list, along with his companion"

"So what do we do about it Julia?"

"Well Karl, I'm going back… as ordered. I want you to stay on the open channel, I'll find Kirk and bring him back here for a debriefing…"

A slight laugh came from the Ferengi Lieutenant as he looked up his Captain before he replied.

"Last time you did that… you did a lot more then… Debrief him Julia"

"My personal life, is none of your concern S'Var… you're on thin ice as it is after your last mission with the Romulan…"

"I get the idea" He said quickly.

It was almost an unspoken rule around the ship that when off duty or gathered in briefings such as this rank and title would be left at the door, but once on duty regulations would apply. It was something that the Captain and her crew found more relaxing, rather then the usual lengthy regulations on rank and title. Since most of her bridge, crew carried the rank of Lieutenant or above, it made it easier for everyone to talk freely and speak their minds around superior officers.

"Cameron, have a Time-Pod prepped for launch in one hour"

"Already done Julia. One question, when are you going?"

"One hour, like I said" She smiled. "Bad joke, I'll catch up with Kirk three days into his shore leave after he reached Starbase Twelve"

"Julia, you know Starbase Twelve in that timeframe is a tropical world…"

"I know…" She smiled. "… I guess I'll have to find a way to blend in"

_Location: Starbase Twelve._

_Admiral Jason MacLeod's Personal Residence__._

_Time: 12:00 Hours. (Three Days Later)_

_In The 23__rd__ Century._

For almost three days he sat alone on the shoreline enjoying the cool breeze that blew off the vast ocean before him as he read through mission reports from across the fleet until his attention was distracted from the sound of footsteps on the sand walking towards him, sighing he picked up his cold drink and took a sip before he spoke aloud.

"Spock, this is not the time. Don't you ever rest?"

"No!" A voice called out.

Quickly, Kirk wiped his head around as his jaw dropped with shock at who was walking towards him dressed only in a two-piece pink bikini.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I drop by to see an old friend Jim?"

"I was enjoying the sun, even thinking of taking a swim…"

"We have a major problem Jim… We need your help again"

"Monroe, what the hell is going on?" He cried out.

Slowly, the Starfleet officer from the 29th Century knelt down beside him as she spoke.

"It's good to see you again Jim, it's been along time"

"It's only been a few days" He laughed.

"Not for me, it's been five years Kirk… A little back story first. The older Anders was charged with treason and attempting to destroy the timeline, he was found guilty and given the… appropriate punishment. His younger self you captured on Earth was discharged from Starfleet, he is currently being rehabilitated… he'll never return to Starfleet again. Three years ago I was promoted to Captain of the Newton…"

"Congratulations" He said with a slight smile.

"… Two days ago we picked up a major disturbance in the…"

"The force?" He laughed.

"Ha-Ha. No, the time space continuum. Before the older Anders was captured by us… he set aside a contingency plan…"

"What plan?" He sighed deeply.

"He hired someone to erase you from history…"

"You have got to be joking? That's the most idiotic thing I have ever heard, next to Klingon Opera"

"Kirk, I'm serious. Three hours ago, I received a call from the Commissioner herself… I've been ordered to take you into protective custody, effective immediately. Gather some belongings… I've got a Pod waiting"

"You are serious" He sighed. "What about my ship? I have to report in twice a day or Security gets a little… nervous"

"Jim, you have to trust me. I know this is a little tough to handle after everything you've been through in the last week, but you're important to Starfleet's future…"

Slowly she leaned closer to him and whispered in is ear.

"… And to me"

"How long will this take?"

"As long as it takes, but don't worry… no one will know you have gone. Once this is over, I'll send you right back here, before I walked upto you. Jim, as one Captain to another… Trust me once again"

"You restored my ship and its crew, I owe you" He sighed. "Let's do it!"

Smiling slightly, he picked up his book and reports as he followed her into the home. After gathering a few belongings, he followed her to the small two man Time-pod. It was an unusual design, its smooth lines and almost fluid appearance almost resembled a small Romulan ship. Hidden deep inside a heavily overgrown forest the vessel from the distant future was hidden from view of any satellite or sensor grid. As he entered, he placed his small bag on the deck before he sat in a seat next to the 29th Century Captain.

"So what now?" He smiled.

"Well fist off, we cloak. Then once we've exited the atmosphere I'll take us behind that small moon and time jump home"

"Of course, Can't risk Enterprise seeing us right?" He said playfully.

Smoothly, she piloted the vessel into the air, avoiding breaking any branches from the large trees that hid the vessel from view before climbing out of the atmosphere. Under cloak, she piloted the vessel around the Enterprise, almost as if she was inspecting the ship, taking in every line and curve of the most famous ship in Starfleet history.

"My god, she's beautiful" She smiled.

"Glad you like her" He said with pride.

"There is a Constitution Class Starship in the fleet museum, nothing like this though. It bares the Enterprise name and Registry Number… but nothing like this"

"Enterprise survived to your time?"

"No, Enterprise was upgraded years from now. In the late 23rd Century, a replica was built using the original schematics from this time. But it's not a patch on this beauty, I was honoured to be onboard her Kirk…"

"Considering what happened to her" He said with sadness.

"We did what we had to do. Nevertheless, I can see it all worked out in the end. You have no idea how this one ship will change history Kirk"

"Wow…" He smirked. "One thing I must ask. When I was in the 26th Century at Starfleet Command, I saw a statue of myself; it mentioned a Starship called NCC-1701-A"

"Kirk, you know better then that…"

"What happened to my ship, why a second vessel?"

"Do me a favour Jim, don't ask me that… You have a… call it a destiny to fulfil. For generations to come Starfleet Officers will measure themselves against you, you will push the boundaries of what it is to be a Starfleet Captain… as Jonathon Archer did with you and those who came before you. If Anders removes you from history, everything… History will fall apart once again as it did when the Ventra destroyed the Enterprise"

Carefully, she piloted her small craft behind the small moon as Kirk watched her every move, taking in everything she did on the console before her. Finally, a temporal rift opened up before them as she piloted the ship towards what appeared to be a rip in the fabric of space-time. As the ship entered, it closed behind them, moments later, the appeared before the large Federation Timeship USS Newton.

Smiling slightly, Kirk stood as he looked at the arrow shaped vessel before him with a large smile on his face.

"No that, is a thing of beauty" He smiled widely.

"She'll do" Monroe laughed.

After receiving landing permission, Monroe exited the vessel as her Command Crew stood too attention and the Boatswains signal echoed through the speakers in the hanger deck as Kirk stepped out of the small Time-Pod. Smiling slightly, he looked around at the crew gathered before him in full dress uniform as they stood to attention. Some of the faces he recognised while others he had not seen before.

"Honoured Guest On Deck!" The First Officer yelled out.

Faking a laugh, Kirk looked back into the Pod before he stepped towards the eager man with a large smile on his face.

"Lieutenant Commander Cameron Marcus, Welcome board Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Wow, I always wanted to say that" He laughed.

"You'll get over it" Monroe smiled.

"So, Captain James Tiberius Kirk. I am the First Officer of this vessel, if you need anything… just call me, I'm at your disposal Captain James Tiberius Kirk" He said quickly.

"First off Commander, Call me Jim"

"As you wish Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Sorry Jim"

The first officer was almost laughing and giggling like a schoolgirl as he violently shook the hand of Kirk.

"I'm gonna need that hand back Commander"

"What? Ohh of course, sorry. Well sir, I'd give you the tour, but from what I've heard you've already seen the ship"

"Some of it" He smiled. "One question…"

"Ask it, Captain James Tiberius Kirk" He said as he continued to smile.

"Where is Kern?"

The First Officer's face changed from the insane smile he had worn since before Kirk had stepped onboard, to a slight sadness in his eyes as he spoke.

"Lieutenant Kern is no longer serving with us. He was… killed during a mission not too long ago"

"Ohh!" Kirk said with sadness. "Sorry to hear that. He owed me a drink"

Laughing slightly at her First Officer, Monroe leaned closer to the Ferengi Officer and spoke aloud for all to hear.

"I think our X-O is in love, S'Var. I take it the Honour guard was his idea?"

"Yes Ma'am. Between you and me, I hate this uniform"

"Me too. Kirk, Jim! Once my X-O has finished drooling over you, we have a few things to talk about. Follow me please…"

Slowly she turned as she mumbled.

"… First I need to get out of this damned bikini"

"Of course. Commander, it's been… unusual to meet you. Looking good S'Var…"

Smiling slightly, he walked towards the Ferengi officer as he spoke.

"… Hey, I did a little research on you species, is it true that all your women walk around naked, by Law?"

"They used too" He smirked.

"What an amazing idea. Could that work on a Starship?" He laughed.

"On your ship, you are the Captain Jim" He winked.

"Hmmm, I may have to use that. Thanks Kid!" He said as he slapped him on his shoulder.

As Kirk walked away, S'Var turned and yelled after him with a slight laugh in his voice much too the surprise of the First Officer.

"Hey, I'm older then you Kirk!"

"Not in this timeline Lieutenant! Hey Julia, wait up. I got an amazing idea" Kirk yelled back as he followed Monroe.

"Not in this life…" She laughed.

Changing into more suitable attire, Kirk joined the Command Staff of the USS Newton in the briefing room as the Captain of the ship continued with her lengthy report on what she had discovered.

"…And that brings me to why we have once again, had to call upon the expertise of Jim Kirk. Any questions?"

Slowly, Kirk stood as he walked towards the display on the wall as he spoke.

"So what you're saying is that Anders has hired several assassins from different timeframes to kill me? I'm honoured"

"Don't be…" Monroe said quickly as she activated a second console. "This is Arias Dex; he's a Cardassian and a very dangerous person. He has clocked up seventeen confirmed kills throughout the timeline…"

"At least those we can count" S'Var smiled.

"Another is this man Jarrod Cole… a Betazoid. He is the number one most wanted. We believe his is responsible for several high profile assassinations… some you know, like Abraham Lincoln, J-F-K to name two"

"Not possible, John Wilkes-Boothe killed Lincoln… it's a historical fact" Kirk smiled.

"Inter-body Transports Kirk. Cole transported himself back through time in the same way I beamed into Ensign Monroe from your ship. Kirk, you're a high class target"

"But you said he had hired some others…"

"Yep, sorry Jim, this is where it gets a little… nutty! Anders has hired six Suliban to kill you"

"Great!" He sighed. "Never encountered them, but heard about them. Where are they headed, you said that someone is trying to erase me from history, where would they be headed?"

"We've narrowed it down to two time frames… X-O, please, do the honours"

With a large smile on his face, the eager young First Officer walked towards the screen as he spoke aloud.

"Well first off Captain, may I say it's an honour to meet you. I've dreamt of this moment my entire life"

"Great! Get on with it" He snarled.

"Okay… Umm… we think the most likely time zones to hit are here… and here" He said as he pointed to the computer. "…first target would be here, in Riverside Iowa… in 2233, I take it you know the time and place?"

"My home and the year of my birth" He sighed.

"Right, gold star Captain. We have a team of three Agents sent back to three days before your birth. They have orders to stick close too your mother, the second is here… five years later"

"No, that's not it" Kirk sighed. "Monroe once said to me about thinking three dimensionally. Back further, if you want to erase someone from history… go back further"

"Where would you suggest?" The X-O mumbled.

"My great-great-grandfather. He was the reason my father joined Starfleet, check January 31, 2151. He was an Engineer aboard Earth's first Warp Five Starship… ironically enough, she was called Enterprise"

"That's it, we'll go then" Monroe said as she smiled. "Commissioner Gordon asked me to put you in a safe house; the NX-01 was a safe house. S'Var, get Kirk a Uniform… Make him a Lieutenant from Space-Dock, Engineering section. The same with me…"

"Alright…" Kirk smiled. "The reason I picked that date, just incase anyone was interested. He met his future wife, before the NX-01 was launched, he asked for a transfer back to Spacedock as he had gotten close to the young woman. The perfect time to erase his future family"

Stood on the Transporter Platform once again, Kirk smiled as he stretched out his arms and felt the material of the old style Starfleet uniform.

"Kirk, your going to wear out that uniform you know" Monroe smiled.

"Sorry. What's the smell?"

"Damn it, Karl?"

"Sorry Ma'am, Engineering is working on it" He laughed.

"Well have it removed before I… we get back. X-O. You have the bridge… I'll contact you when we're ready to return"

"Yes Ma'am. Good Luck!" He smiled.

"Too us All!"

Slowly, the transporter system was activated as Kirk and Monroe disappeared into time while Lieutenant S'Var continued to monitor the computer readout before him.

"Destination in five seconds… four, three, two, one. Materialisation complete. They're safe Commander"

"Excellent" The first officer said with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

_Location: Sol System, Earth Dry-dock.  
__Starship: Enterprise.  
__Registry: NX-01.  
__Time: 08:30 Hours.  
__January 31, 2151._

Finally the materialised in a turbolift onboard what was considered by many to be the first true Starfleet vessel, a vessel that had become a legend in his own time. Slowly he pressed the controls on the door as it slide open slowly and for the first time, Kirk stepped onto the deck of the NX-01. Smiling slightly he looked around as engineering crews hurried about their business sealing deck plates.

"Oh my god!" He smiled.

"This is exactly how I felt when I first stepped onboard your ship Jim" Monroe said with a smile.

"Wow! Umm… now what?"

"We have to find your great-great grandfather. If you're right, he'll need protecting also, do you have any idea what he looks like, or even his name?"

"You came all this way without checking him out?" Kirk laughed.

"You're not the only one who's busy Jim"

"Alright, This ship is due to launch in 3 months when the Klingon is found in Broken Bow Montana… Archer will order the ship launched early… eventually it will lead to the first mission for the ship. However, at this time much of the crew had yet to be assigned, my ancestor was one of the first assigned, and the first to leave. Lieutenant Andrew Wallace was his name; his future wife was a direct relation"

"Okay, where does he work?" She said quietly as they walked through the ship.

"No idea, I thought you where supposed to be the expert on time travel" He mumbled.

"Alright, hang on. I'll contact the Newton; perhaps they can scan for his…"

"That will take too long, watch and learn… Captain" He winked.

Slowly, Kirk rolled up his sleeves before he picked up a small piece of piping from the ground and rubbed the grease and oil onto his uniform, hands and face before he walked towards a young woman working on a power transfer conduit.

"Excuse me Lieutenant. Where can I find Andy Wallace?"

"Do I know you sir?" She said as she looked up.

"No, I think I'd remember you Lieutenant" He smiled.

"Of course sir. Umm I think he said he would be on the bridge, they're having trouble with the new Helm design"

"_New _Helm?" He said with a slight smile.

"The third design this year. But yes, he's on the bridge"

"Thank you Lieutenant?…"

"Kirk sir, Alison Kirk, Lieutenant Junior"

Smiling slightly, he nodded as he walked towards Monroe once again while she whispered.

"Your Great-Great Grandmother?"

"Yes, I recognise her from the pictures that hung on the walls back home. We should risk going to the bridge"

"Agreed" She smiled.

Quickly, the walked past Kirk's ancestor as she returned too her work, smiling slightly Kirk looked back at her once more as Monroe whispered.

"She's beautiful. Good looks must run your family Jimmy"

"You're a funny girl Monroe" He laughed.

_Location: Starbase Twelve.  
__Starship: Federation Starship USS Enterprise.  
__Registry: NCC-1701.  
__Time: 17:00 Hours. (The Same Day)  
__In The 23__rd__ Century._

Once again, Spock entered the bridge and looked around, it was almost deserted, with the exception of Pavel Chekov sat in the command chair reading a book with his legs hanging over the left arm. If it was not for his Vulcan training, Spock may have even found the sight of the young officer humorous. However, as stoic as always he stepped onto the lower level of the bridge to the left of the command chair as he would if Captain Kirk himself was sitting in the chair.

"Am I disturbing you Mister Chekov?"

Almost jumping off the Command Chair, Chekov looked around to see the superior officer almost standing at attention as he looked at the planet below on the viewscreen. If the young Russian officer did not know the Vulcan as he did, he could have sworn he was playing a joke on him. But then it was Spock, everyone knew he would rather burst into flames then betray his Vulcan upbringing with jokes.

"Sorry, Commander. I was just"

"Do not worry Mister Chekov; I am only here to await the Captain's next contact"

"Aye sir, that should be any time now sir, should I man the communications Console sir?" Chekov said as he stood to attention.

"Not necessary Mister Chekov, I am more the qualified to operate such a console"

"As you wish sir" Chekov nodded.

For fifteen minutes, Spock sat in the Communications officer's chair as he awaited the regular contact from his Captain and Friend. Although it was unusual for the Captain to take shore leave by himself, they where after all in orbit of a highly secured Federation facility and no vessel would approach due to the planetary defence grid and one of Starfleet's most feared Starships in orbit. The planet below was a similar story, no one could move around the planet without being detected by either orbital scanners or the many sensors that where located around the surface.

"Mister Spock, the Keptain if fifteen minutes over due for his regular check in"

"I am aware of that Mister Chekov…" His expert hand guided over the console before him as he spoke aloud. "… Enterprise to Captain Kirk, are you receiving… Spock to Captain Kirk, please acknowledge"

Silence filled the speakers as Spock and Chekov stood for a moment looking at each other until finally the silence was broken as Spock spoke out first.

"Mister Chekov, assemble a security detail from anyone left onboard… head down to the Captain's last known co-ordinates, find him"

"Aye sir"

"I shall run a full scan of the area from here and direct you as required…£

"Yes Commander… and if Keptain Kirk is…"

"… Then Mister Chekov you will locate all of the sensors within range of the cabin he was renting… and bring me the security files"

"Yes Commander" He said as he straightened himself.

Quickly, Chekov ran towards the turbolift and entered, as he walked towards the nearest transporter room he pointed to any security officer he could find on the way, upon entering the transporter room he continued to brief his away team as the transporter engineer activated the system.

"… And if Keptain Kirk is nowhere to be found, we must find out why… set phasers to maximum stun force, Alexander and Slyer, you will co-ordinate with Mister Spock on the bridge. Monroe and Foster, you are with me"

"Aye Sir!" They all replied.

For one hour, they searched the large grounds the Captain had rented from the Admiral, as each moment passed it appeared as if more and more security teams joined in the search for Kirk, teams from the Enterprise and the Starbase took on the role as they searched every inch of ground and yet nothing was found.

Slowly, running his fingers through his hair, Chekov entered the briefing room onboard the Enterprise as Spock, McCoy, Mister Scott, Uhura and the commander of the Starbase stood waiting for his report.

"Mister Chekov, what have you discovered?"

"Nothing Mister Spock, no transporter residue, no indentations to indicate a shuttlecraft, nothing… The Keptain is just gone!"

"Couldn't he have just gone for a ride?"

"Not possible Doctor McCoy, all horses are in the stables… however Ensign Monroe did find this!"

Slowly, Chekov reached onto his belt and pulled out a standard issue Starfleet communicator, sighing slightly, the Chief Engineer picked up the small metal box and examined it before he spoke.

"Aye, that's the Cap'n's alright…"

"Are you sure Mister Scott?" Spock said slowly.

"Aye, I'd recognise it anywhere… you see this small marking here… well, Cap'n Kirk dropped this after he was issued another one…"

"I see, Mister Chekov… anything else?" Spock said slowly.

"Yes sir, I have downloaded the files you requested. I am… at a loss to explain it sir"

"Explain what?" McCoy said urgently.

"Perhaps you should look sirs"

"Of course" Spock said slowly.

With a slight limp in his step, Chekov walked towards Spock and handed him the data tape, slowly Spock placed the data tape into his computer as the three screens in the centre of the table activated with the security footage recorded. For a moment, the display seemed to show Kirk sat alone on the beach enjoying a drink and reading what appeared to be a large book.

"That is the Keptain…"

"Thank you mister Chekov, I can see that"

"Of course, now from the top right hand side of the screen, a young half naked woman will appear, her back will be turned…"

"Mister Chekov, allow us to observe the footage"

"Of course sir"

For a moment, they watched until a young woman entered the screen, with her back to the camera she knelt down beside Kirk. For a moment, the spoke until Kirk stood from his chair and walked away, for a moment she turned and followed him off camera. Quickly, Spock rewound the video and enhanced the facial features. Slowly and in turn, each of them looked at the screen as Spock stood.

"Mister Chekov, please have Ensign Monroe report to me immediately"

"Mister Spock?"

"The young woman on the screen appears to be Miss Monroe"

"Spock, that's crazy…"

"Ensign Monroe was confined too the ship for the last few days, she only came with me because I found her on the way to the transporter room"

"Then who do you think that is Laddie?" Scotty replied.

_Location: Sol System, Earth Dry-dock.  
__Starship: Enterprise.  
__Registry: NX-01.  
__Time: 08:45 Hours.  
__January 31, 2151._

It appeared to last forever as the doors slid open onto the bridge, almost afraid to step through, Kirk smiled as he looked around the command centre of the ship he had idolised since childhood. No one could have imagined what trials they would face, what pathways they would open within the next ten years of the vessel's lifespan. For the first time he felt as Monroe must have when she first stepped foot on his ship, knowing everything that would happen to each of them in the coming years.

Looking around the bridge, he found the one man he was looking for, his distant ancestor, His great-great Grandfather Andrew Wallace. He had never met the man, but he heard his father talking of his career with Starfleet with fond regard. Slowly and carefully, he stepped onto the bridge, the sounds and smells where almost intoxicating as the new ship was slowly being brought to life by the many who worked on this vessel.

"That's him" He whispered to Monroe.

"Alright, stay close… but remember…"

"Yes I know. Damn he looks so young, his entire life ahead of him. You know he was eventually Captain of the Cerberus"

"That's it. I knew I heard his name before, he's actually pretty cute!" She smiled.

"Hey, show a little respect" He laughed.

Slowly and carefully, Kirk walked towards his great-great grandfather as he worked on the helm. For a moment he stopped as the centre chair of the Starship caught his eye until a voice called out too him.

"Hey, excuse me, would you pass me that please?"

Quickly, his head whipped around as he saw the young engineer pointing to a tool just out of his reach, smiling, Kirk bent down and handed him the piece of equipment he had asked for.

"Thank you sir"

"Not a problem. Impressive ship" He smiled.

"She will be, once I get this damned helm working. Would you mind helping me sir?"

"Umm… not a problem, do me a favour, don't call me sir. It is Jim… Jim Ki… Pike… Jim Pike"

"Andy Wallace, your new here?"

Slowly Kirk bent down as he looked under the console at the many circuits and pathways yet to be installed as he replied.

"Umm, temporary transfer… used to work in the Civvy fleet. When this position opened up, I couldn't resist. But do me a favour; don't tell my boss… she's watching me now"

Smiling slightly, Andy looked out of the corner of his eye to the stern look on Monroe's face as Kirk began to assist Lieutenant Wallace.

"She looks pissed!" He laughed.

"That she does…" Carefully Kirk looked into the internal workings of the helm and smiled slightly. "… The T-91-A circuit is fused open…"

"Damn it, that will take all week to fix" Wallace growled.

"Not really, if you bypass it here and here…" He pointed. "… It will speed up helm functions once it's rerouted into the secondary coupling"

"How did you know that?" Wallace said with surprise.

"The T-91-A is… notorious for shutting down. You should supplement it with a Beta-98-Gamma unit"

"This unit is brand new; it's never been used before…"

For a moment, Kirk was caught off guard as the realisation had hit him, thinking on his feet he replied quickly.

"The T-85-C unit is a similar system, the 91-A was based on it… It's sluggish and less powerful. Nevertheless, it is installed and has to be bypassed"

"I'll have to get clearance from Commander Tucker…" He said slowly.

"Lieutenant, sometimes an Engineer has to think on his feet. An engineer I once served with was the best; he taught me everything I know. Trust me, bypass the unit and supplement it with the Gamma unit. Commander Tucker will thank you for it… or you'd have to install a new helm from scratch" Kirk smiled.

"That would take days… alright. Ensign Chen, please go do to storage and bring me a Beta-98-Gamma unit…"

"Nice!" Kirk laughed.

"You should have this thing up and running in an hour or so" Kirk laughed.

"Pike! Follow me please!" Monroe said firmly.

"Whoops, the boss calls. Pleasure to meet you Wallace" Kirk smiled.

Quickly, Kirk stood and followed Monroe to a quiet corner of the bridge as she turned with anger as she whispered.

"Kirk, what the hell are you doing?"

"Offering help"

"Remember the mission Kirk, stay on the mission"

"Incase you've forgotten… Monroe, HE is the mission"

"And giving him the answers to the helm?"

"He would have figured it out soon enough. Besides, this is the way things happened. After the Xindi mission, the Helm was replaced with a new unit after it was tested on the NX-02. The T-91-A unit was scrapped, he designed the new system based on his discoveries today!"

"Alright, I'm sorry" She said slowly. "But be careful Kirk, we can't risk altering anything"

"First off, here call me Jim… second, trust me once again. I know what's at stake. Stop treating me like a child Monroe!" He whispered sternly.

For a moment, they stood and looked at each other, until the door to the ready room opened and a man stopped before them.

"Excuse me, may I get past?"

"Umm… Err… yes" Kirk stuttered. "Sorry, Captain Archer"

Quickly, Kirk stepped aside as the man walked past them, for a moment it appeared as if Kirk was the one who was star struck, until Archer turned with a smile and spoke.

"Don't you people have work to do?"

"Yes sir, Sorry sir" Kirk said quickly.

"May I offer you a suggestion Lieutenant?"

"Of course sir" Kirk smiled.

"Leave the dating until after your shift. I want this ship to launch on time"

"Ohh we're not…"

"Sorry Captain, Julia is still getting used to us being together" Kirk laughed as he put his arm around her.

Smiling slightly, Archer walked too his Helm as he spoke to the young Lieutenant working at the helm, still a little star-struck, Kirk smiled as he watched for a moment.

"Wow, he's much… taller then I thought"

"Funny, I thought you where shorter" Monroe laughed. "Having a little hero crush on Archer are you Kirk?"

"Ohh shut up!" He laughed.

For a moment, the bridge fell silent as from what would be the tactical station, a voice spoke out.

"Captain, I have received a call from the med-bay"

"What is Ensign?"

"A… Lieutenant Kirk has just been admitted to sickbay with plasma burns"

A pain ripped through Kirk as he listened overheard the conversation, it was as if his entire body was on fire or being torn apart, for a brief moment he appeared to fade out of existence as he grabbed Monroe's arm. Quickly the young Lieutenant at the Helm jumped too his feet as Archer looked back at him.

"Sir, if you don't mind. Ensign, what is her condition?"

"Unknown sir…"

"Mister Wallace, go. Hey, you two… go with him!"

Monroe nodded to Archer as Kirk took a deep breath while his ancestor ran towards them both.

For a moment, a brief look of concern ripped over Archer's face as Lieutenant Wallace slapped Kirk on his shoulder and yelled '_Come On Pike!_' Minutes later, Wallace, Kirk and Monroe entered the Med-bay as four Doctors stood over the injured young officer. Standing at the door, Kirk straightened himself as Monroe looked at him with concern.

"What happened?"

"I-I-I don't know… I feel… weak"

"Jim, that's nothing, you almost faded out of existence. Ohh my god"

"What?" Kirk said as he steadied himself.

"It's not Wallace, it's her. She, she is your direct ancestor Jim… I can't believe I missed it"

Slowly catching his breath, Kirk walked towards the nearest medical officer.

"Doctor, how is she?"

"Who are you?"

"A friend of the family, how is she doctor?" He said slowly.

"90% plasma burns, a conduit she was working on exploded. She's a very lucky young woman, Lieutenant. Speaking of which, are you okay sir?"

"I'm fine. Will she survive?"

"Not sure sir" She said slowly.

"How long?"

"Eighteen hours, give or take"

Taking a deep breath, Kirk looked back to Monroe with anger swelling in him as he spoke quickly.

"Do what ever you can for her…"

Quickly, he walked back to Monroe and grabbed her by her arms as he spoke.

"Can you do anything?"

"No… No Jim, you have to be joking me?"

"Listen to me, if she dies…"

"I know…" Quickly she looked around and whispered. "… We can't risk bringing her back to the Newton…"

"… Even more then bringing me along for this slight ride? Julia, as one Captain to another, I'm asking you to help her"

"I can't! You know that"

"You heartless, selfish bitch. Have you thought about what will happen if she dies? Your Captain Anders knew that… He's been here… If she dies, then everyone you have ever known or loved will die cease to exist. You taught me that, if she dies… I do not exist. And it's a fair bet that neither do you!" He growled.

"Jim, I'm not saying that. Beaming her off this ship without being seen would be difficult. I know what is at stake here, more then you can imagine"

"I'm sorry… I should've realised. So what now?"

"That conduit she was working on, was not a live one, there is no way it could have exploded… we should have a look at it" She whispered.

"That's going to be difficult, with ship security around"

"I think I have a way around that" She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_Location: Starbase Twelve._

_Starship: Federation Starship USS Enterprise._

_Registry: NCC-1701._

_Time: 18:15 Hours. (The Same Day)_

_In The 23__rd__ Century._

With shore leave cancelled, the command crew sat briefing room one awaiting the arrival of the young Ensign as McCoy continued to argue his point with the Vulcan First Officer.

"… Spock, I'm telling you it's impossible. There is no way she could have left the ship without me knowing about it. I pulled the records of her travels around the ship, with the exception of spending some time in the Messhall and the ship's gym. Ensign Monroe had spent most of her time in her quarters"

"As you have said Doctor McCoy, however the evidence we have uncovered shows her on the planet with the Captain shortly before he disappeared"

"Now you're reaching Spock. If the monitor was removed from her chest, I would have been alerted. She has only left the ship once and that was to assist Chekov with his search"

"Then how do you explain the evidence we have uncovered Doctor?" Spock said calmly.

"Damn it Spock, I'm a Doctor, not an investigator" He grunted.

"Gentlemen, we are going off the subject here" Called out Uhura.

"Of course…"

The familiar sound of the door sliding open caught the attention of the command crew as the young Ensign entered the briefing room with a nervous look on her face. For a brief moment, she stopped and looked around in shock as two security guards stood at either side of the door.

"Ensign Monroe, reporting as ordered Sirs"

"Ensign, please take a seat" Spock replied.

"Aye Sir"

Slowly, she walked around the table and took the only available seat, next to the chief medical officer. Slowly McCoy leaned close to her and whispered in her ear as she sat down. '_Don't worry Ensign, your not in trouble_' Slowly, Spock stood as he walked around the table while he spoke.

"Ensign Elizabeth Cara Monroe. Your service to this ship has been impeccable, during your time of service with the Enterprise you have assisted Mister Scott beyond expectations of someone of your age"

"Umm… thank you? Commander Spock if I may ask, why am I here?"

"Although you have not been confined to this vessel since your accident several days ago, it has been recommended that you do not leave the ship without clearance from Doctor McCoy"

"Sir, if this is about my assisting Chekov with the search, I can…"

"That is not why you are here Ensign. Since the Captain has disappeared, we have reviewed all security footage around his location… Lieutenant Uhura, please display video file"

For a moment, the room was silent with the exception of the sound of the Lieutenant activating the computer before her, moments later the video file was displayed on the screens at the centre of the table.

"As you can see, Captain Kirk is sat alone reading what appears to be an old book of some kind"

"Yes, he borrowed it from me a few weeks ago. Is that what this is about, an old book?"

"Hardly…" Sulu laughed.

"Please observe the display Ensign" Spock replied.

As the video file continued, a young woman wearing a pink two-piece bikini walked towards the captain and knelt down by his side, although it was unclear what was being said she continued to observe the file until they both stood and left the seat. For a moment she watched with interest as the file continued until it stopped and enhanced the facial features of the young woman with the Captain.

"Ohh my god!" She called out.

"Do you recognise this woman, Ensign?" Spock said calmly.

"That's impossible…"

"The woman in the video, has a resemblance to your self Ensign Monroe"

"A little, her hair is a different colour though as are her eyes…" She replied in shock.

"More then a resemblance, Lassie" Mister Scott replied.

"Is this why I'm here, you think I had something to do with the Captain's disappearance?"

"Lizzie… The evidence is undeniable, it appears as if you are responsible for the Keptain's disappearance"

"Pavel, you know me… That… woman is not me. Do you want me to prove it?…"

Quickly she stood and pulled down her uniform from the shoulders, at the centre of her chest was the small monitor placed on her by the Doctor after her accident.

"As you can see sirs, this monitor is still where the Doctor put it. If it was removed… he would know about it. Need more proof? I have a small… birthmark on my left thigh… that woman on the screen does not. Want me to show you?" She grunted.

For a moment, the male officers seemed to stare at her as she stood topless before them, the normally painfully shy young Ensign had revealed her bare breasts to the command crew in her own defence. Quickly, Chekov walked too her side with a slight smile as he spoke.

"That will not be necessary Lizzie, please… cover yourself up" He smiled.

"Sir, I don't know who that woman is… but I intend to find out. Doctor McCoy, if you remove this monitor from my chest… I will do anything I can to find Captain Kirk"

"What? Umm… of course" McCoy said as he sat looking at her with a smile.

"Perhaps you should leave the monitor where it is for the time being Doctor, we could monitor the Ensign's whereabouts" Said Uhura.

"Very well, Ensign Monroe… effective immediately, you are transferred to security for the duration of this investigation. Mister Chekov will work alongside you during your investigation" Spock said slowly.

"Yes sir. I will find him. I've worked on a few investigations like this in the past… I'd like to start with the Captain's last known location"

"Very well Ensign. First may I recommend you put your uniform back on…"

"What? Ohh, aye sir" She blushed.

"A little cold in here ain't it lassie?" Mister Scott laughed.

"Ha-ha. With your approval Commander, I would like to start by assembling a small team and set up a base of operations at the Captain's last known location"

"As you wish, you have Command on this assignment Ensign. Assemble your team"

Pulling her uniform back over her shoulders, she turned around as the two male guards smiled widely at her, laughing too herself she pointed to the two guards as she spoke.

"You two, follow me. Pavel, lets go. Tricorders and Phaser Type II for all team members, Commander, I will check in at the top of every hour unless we find anything. Ohh and do me a favour please?"

"Yes Ensign?" Spock said with his ever stoic expression.

"What I just did, umm… revealing myself I mean… can you please keep it in this room"

"No promises Lassie" Mister Scott winked.

"You're a funny man Mister Scott. Commander, since the Captain took a shuttlecraft, I would like to request the use of that vessel for aerial reconnaissance"

"As you wish. I will have someone from Engineering look over the…"

"Sir, I'll do that… I am an Engineer"

"And a damn fine one too Ensign" Mister Scott replied once again.

"Thank you sir. Pavel, please take a copy of that video file and then assemble a separate large team, we've got a lot of ground to cover" She smiled.

"Yes… Ma'am" He laughed.

Nodding to the first officer, she turned and left the briefing room with her small team following her. As the door slide shut, McCoy laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"She's an… impressive young woman" Sulu said quickly.

"Very…" McCoy blushed.

"Indeed. I had not expected to see… so much of her" Spock said quickly.

"Do I detect a hint of… embarrassment Spock?"

"Doctor, your constant attempts to get me to show emotions are… futile"

"I was joking Spock… What do we do now?"

"Assist the Ensign with her investigation. Lieutenant Uhura, please contact Starbase Twelve and inform them of our… progress"

"Or lack of" McCoy replied once more.

_Location: Sol System, Earth Dry-dock._

_Starship: Enterprise._

_Registry: NX-01._

_Time: 09:10 Hours._

_January 31, 2151._

Since the small explosion on the ship, security had become tighter as Kirk and Monroe walked through the corridors, after speaking with Captain Archer, Kirk had volunteered to investigate the explosion much to the annoyance of the head of Security. Passing themselves off as Engineers from the Spacedock, Kirk and Monroe had a chance to move freely throughout the ship without interference from the crew and construction workers. As they approached the scene of the explosion, Monroe reached into her trouser pocket and pulled out a small 29th Century Tricorder disguised as a 22nd Century hand scanner.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, I'm picking up faint traces of a temporal disrupter"

"A what?"

"A bomb Jim, when activated… it removes itself from the timeline…"

"Cloaked?"

"Not as crude Jim" She said slowly.

"Anything else?"

"Picking up faint traces of DNA… Suliban…"

"Can you trace it's owner?" Kirk replied quickly.

"I think so, if I can narrow the search… I got it. Three decks up… the Bridge!"

"Well, we can't go busting on the bridge with weapons charged… We'll have to draw it out"

"I'm open to suggestions Jim" She smiled.

"I have an idea…" He winked.

For a moment, Kirk stood looking over the damage caused by the explosion, although the damage was minimal, the blast radius caused by the explosion was extensive with charring on the floor, ceiling and walls. Since all power had been diverted to secondary systems throughout the ship so that the systems being installed would not suffer from power loss as they where brought online.

"Jim, what system is this?"

"Nothing major, from what I can tell it was just a simple power relay system for the lighting on this deck. They knew how to injure the Ensign without causing any serious damage"

For a moment he leaned into the wall and looked around with a slight smile of nostalgia. During his early days with Starfleet Academy, he had studied the systems used on this ship as a stepping stone to the advanced technology that operated his own vessel.

"This is amazing… although it shouldn't take long to repair. I could do it right now if needed"

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A voice called out.

Quickly, Kirk pulled out of the wall and looked around as Monroe turned to the direction of the voice. A large tall man stood before them wearing a period correct Starfleet Uniform bearing the emblem of a crewman third class, his tightly cropped hair glistened in the auxiliary lighting as he stepped towards them with a Phase Pistol drawn, as his eyes fell on Kirk he lowered his weapon and walked towards him in shock at who was stood before him.

"What-what are you doing here?"

"I was ordered by the Captain too…"

"You're not supposed to be here Kirk. I'll ask again, what the hell are you doing here?"

Slowly, Monroe placed her hand behind her back and reached for a small Phaser she had placed on her beltline as he stepped closer to them both.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'll ask the questions here Kirk. What are you doing here, how did you get here without us detecting your presence, her on the other hand, we did. Who are you?"

"Who is we?" Monroe demanded.

For a moment, he looked around at the damage. Quickly he looked behind himself and then back towards the two, holstering his weapon and nodded and motioned for them to follow him. After a brief walk down the corridor they entered and empty storage area, as the door closed behind him and activated a small device on his beltline as he spoke.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here, if I'm not mistaken… your are James Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise 1701... You on the other hand… I don't know. I was sent here because we picked up a huge disturbance in the timeline. I must admit I'm surprised to see Kirk here. I'll ask again, who are you miss?"

"Captain Julia Monroe of the Timeship…"

"Newton? Why are you here?" He said with shock.

"Someone is out to… erase Kirk form history by killing an ancestor of his. The explosion has injured a young ensign"

"My Great-Great Grandmother…" Kirk replied.

"I see. So you are here to stop it?" The Crewman said slowly.

"Hopefully. We've picked up several alien life signs on this ship…"

"Suliban?"

"Yes" Monroe said sharply.

"Alright Monroe, return Kirk home… then you get back to your ship. I'll take care of this"

"No, this is my mission Crewman. Several people have been hired throughout the timeline to erase Kirk, we've got people everywhere working on this"

"I know, we've detected them… everywhere. Like I said, return to your time of departure, I'll take care of this. This is wrong, it's all wrong" He said quickly.

Slowly the Crewman turned and looked at the door as he spoke with a nervous voice.

"I'll activate as many agents as I can. I'll take over your mission…"

"NO!" Kirk yelled. "Whoever you are… I'll deal with this. You appear to be from a distant time, obviously your technology is as advanced as Monroe's. When is William Anders?"

"Anders? You mean former Captain William Anders?"

"One and the same" Monroe sighed.

"One moment…"

Quickly he raised his left hand to his left ear as he looked off into space, whatever was happening it appeared as if he was getting instructions from his own time. Nodding slightly, he looked back at Kirk as he spoke.

"We have picked up a small ripple in time…"

"When?" Monroe demanded once again.

"His last known time jump was your ship… Monroe, before it's launch"

"What?" Monroe yelled. "Who the hell are you Crewman?"

"A friend, just… a friend…"

For a moment, he stepped closer to Monroe and whispered in her ear as Kirk strained his hearing to listen.

"I know about you Monroe, You're playing a dangerous game with him"

"My motives are my own" She whispered.

"I know, Be careful, you are more important then you know"

"When the hell are you from?" She said aloud.

"Further forward then you think…"

Quickly he walked towards the exit as he nodded to Kirk with a smile.

"It's good to see you again Kirk. You look good"

"I've never seen you before. Who the hell are you?" He said with confusion.

"You won't remember me Kirk… then again maybe you will. You where six years old, you fell out of a tree and broke your left arm…"

"That was you?" He said in disbelief.

"Him, who, what?" Monroe replied.

"A man picked me up, bandaged up my arm and carried me home… I was in and out of consciousness a few times but I remember the face. I looked for him for weeks…"

"Yes…" He smiled. "He had a broken rib that could have punctured his lung…"

"What was that name…"

Smiling slightly, he activated the door control and left the room as Monroe looked back at Kirk with surprise as he spoke.

"Daniels?" He said quickly.

Before the door closed, he ran towards the exit and looked up and down the long corridor yet nothing. The strange young Crewman from the future had disappeared.

_Location: Starbase Twelve._

_Starship: Federation Starship USS Enterprise._

_Registry: NCC-1701._

_Time: 20:00 Hours. (The Same Day)_

_In The 23__rd__ Century._

_Captain's Log: Stardate 3562.5..._

_First Officer Spock recording._

_It has been almost two hours since the investigation into the disappearance of Captain Kirk has been taken over by Ensign Monroe. Although her progress has been impressive, no sign of the Captain or the young woman he was last seen with has been found. Since her last contact one hour ago, the Ensign had reported and unusual energy field surrounding an isolated area of the forest near the home of Admiral MacLeod. Although the captain's uniform and several reports have been discovered, although several pieces of the Captain's personal effects are missing._

_The search continues._

_Personal Log: Ensign Elizabeth Cara Monroe._

_Stardate: 3562.5_

_It has been two hours since I took on the investigation and I must admit, it's getting a little annoying. The readings on the unusual energy signature has been sent upto the Enterprise for further analysis. The sun had set over an hour ago as the shuttlecraft is still flying a search pattern over the forest while I still have a few teams searching the surrounding area. The temperature has dropped several degrees, I cannot imagine that anyone would survive long out here in the cold and dark. But I'm not giving up… Kirk is a resilient man, if he is alive… I will find him. But with each passing hour I grow fearful for his safety._

Shivering, she stood looking over the reports from the ever growing search teams as more personnel arrived from Starbase Twelve, it was known that Admiral Green himself was on his way from Starfleet Command to assume command of the search. When he arrives in two days, she wanted nothing for the Admiral to do but sign off on the paperwork and congratulate her team for locating the Captain.

Deep in study, she had not noticed the sound of footsteps walking towards her until a voice caught her attention.

"… I'm serious, I was in the room. She took off her top and exposed herself to the entire senior staff. Spock barely moved, McCoy's jaw almost hit the table, Scotty almost applauded her…"

"Your joking, wish I was their then. So, seriously tell me something, D-cup?"

Quickly she turned, with a stern face she growled.

"C-Cup actually. If you're finished with the scuttlebutt, Report!"

"Umm… sorry Ma'am. We've completed our search of the third quadrant. Nothing Ma'am… not even a broken twig"

"I see… return to the search. Lieutenant Watkins has found what he thinks is a cave in Quad' four sector three. He could use a extra set of eyes"

"Ma'am, it's getting a little cold out here. Some of the crew are…"

"Do you see Kirk? Seriously… did you find him and not say anything?" She yelled.

"No Ma'am!" One officer replied sharply.

"_THEN GET BACK TOO THE DAMED SEARCH!_" She yelled.

"_MONROE!_" A voice called out from behind her.

With each passing second, her anger grew as she stood facing the security officers before her. For a moment, she ignore the voice calling her name as she looked up into the eyes of the two large security officers until a hand was placed on her shoulder. Quickly, she grabbed the hand and twisted around as she pushed the hand up the young man's back as a slight wince in pain could heard. In an instant she let go of the hand and stepped back as she spoke.

"Ohh Pavel, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Fine… Ouch! Your fast!" He cried out.

"Sorry, I grew up with two older brothers…"

Rubbing his shoulder, Chekov smiled slightly as he spoke with a slight pain in his voice.

"I bet they hated you…" He laughed. "… Lizzie, it's getting very cold out here. We must call off the search for tonight"

"No!" She barked.

"Lizzie, Ensign. We must, we have search teams out so far that I fear they will not find away back"

"Chekov…"

"I know. I've know the Keptain for many years. He's a survivor. We can pick up the search at first light. Think of your teams Lizzie"

"Alright, one more hour… then I'll call it off for the night"

"Ma'am. Most teams are more then two hours away by foot. We should really think of getting them back, or at least… get some foul-weather gear down here" A security officer said.

Nodding slightly, she reached for her communicator and smiled slightly as Chekov rubbed his shoulder once more.

"Actually, my brothers taught me everything I know about self defence. The benefits of being fifteen years younger. Monroe to Enterprise…"

"Spock here. Go ahead Ensign"

"Sir, the temperature is due to drop below freezing for tonight. I've got teams out all over this place… request you send down some thermo-clothing, a dozen mobile heaters and some thermo-tents… we're gonna spend the night down here"

"As you wish Ensign. Although the home of the Admiral is large enough to fit the search team…"

"Sir, I've got over forty officers and men here, most of them volunteers from Starbase Twelve, we can't fit them all in that house… the barns are almost full to capacity with equipment"

"Understood Ensign…"

A second voice broke through the communicator as Monroe looked shocked at who was speaking.

"Ensign, this is Doctor McCoy. How are your men?"

"Umm.. Fine doctor. But mister Chekov is a little worried about the cold, we expect the temperature to drop to 10 below freezing…"

"And you!" Chekov laughed.

"What was that Ensign? I couldn't hear"

"Nothing Doctor. Commander Spock, may I request additional air support in the morning, as well as climbing gear. We've discovered a large cave network"

"As you wish Ensign, when will you resume your search?" He asked.

"The sun is due to rise at 05:45 Hours, I'll have all teams ready to go before first light"

"I will request additional aerial support from the Starbase, two starships are already enroot to this location"

Surprised, Monroe looked at Chekov as she spoke aloud for all to hear.

"Sir, forgive me for saying so. But isn't that a little… overkill?"

"The vessels have been dispatched at Admiral MacLoed's request. I believe he is… an old friend of the Captain's"

"Of course sir. May I ask one question?"

"Very well" Spock said slowly.

"Sir, with so many officers joining in on the search… I have to inform you that I am no longer the senior officer on scene…" She said with regret.

"I see. One moment please"

The communicator fell silent as she looked up at the clear skies above her. Like a star, she could almost make out a faint dot that was the Enterprise high above. She had been on many away missions, but never had the opportunity to see the Enterprise from this angle, laughing slightly at her own thoughts locked her eyes on the majestic vessel in a stationary orbit above.

"You know, it's at times like these… I wish I had an old style telescope"

"What do you mean?" Chekov smiled.

"Although we're not that far… Earth feels like a thousand light years away right now. I'd love to see Enterprise from this angle" She smiled.

"There is a certain romance in your voice Lizzie" Chekov laughed.

"Perhaps Pavel, I've never seen the ship from this point of view"

In an instant, her communicator chirped into life as she almost jumped out of her skin at the sound.

"Umm… Monroe here, go ahead sir"

"I have spoken with Admiral Green, he has agreed that Enterprise has jurisdiction on this search Ensign. As our representative, you have Command of the search and rescue mission until his arrival"

"Me sir?" She said with surprise.

"That is the order Ensign"

"Thank you sir, Monroe out"

Flipping her communicator closed, she smiled widely as she looked a Chekov.

"Looks like we're in charge Pavel… Not sure how the Commander will deal with that one"

"Ignore him, I do… he's an idiot!" Chekov laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Location: Sol System, Earth Dry-dock._

_Starship: Enterprise._

_Registry: NX-01._

_Time: 09:45 Hours._

_January 31, 2151._

The revelation of the time traveller from a more distant future was more then Kirk could handle as now it seemed as if a greater power then the one he knew had gotten involved in his side mission. However, his thoughts kept running back to his own ship. Although Monroe had said she would send him back to his own time to a point before she had shown up what appeared to be over 100 years after this point.

"Okay… so this Daniels character is from an even further future then yours?"

"So it would seem"

"I wander how far…"

"No idea, what do you think he meant when he said '_I will take care of it?_'"

"Not a clue, so are we really going to sit here and wait? I don't know about you… But I hate this waiting around crap" He sighed.

"Yeah, I heard that about you"

"We should move. That Suliban up their could be doing god knows what"

"Regulations Kirk, he has seniority on this one"

"Tell hell with the orders…" He smiled.

"Of course… What was your idea?"

On the bridge, Archer sat in his newly installed command chair as he looked out over the busy bridge, with a large smile on his face, he closed his eyes and thought of his father as he spoke in his mind. '_We're almost ready dad. Your dream is about to come true… Warp 5!_' He appeared to be locked deep in his thoughts as a familiar voice broke his attention.

"Cap'n… Earth to Cap'n Archer…"

"Sorry Trip, I was just… What is it?"

"You called me" He smiled.

"Of course, sorry. I was reviewing the files for my First Officer. No one I feel comfortable with"

"Wanna ask the Vulcans? I'm sure they couls spare someone" He laughed.

"I would rather hard boil my head, then have a Vulcan First Officer. I was kind of hoping you wanted the job"

"Me? Ohh no, I've got my hands full down in Engineering. I hear that Commander Bartowski is free"

Laughing for a moment, Archer looked at the main viewscreen as he replied.

"Stephen J. Bartowski? He's been offered the Sydney as her Captain. Last I heard he was taking it…"

"Well, there is always the Vulcans, plus you need a Chief Science Officer"

"Like I said Trip. NNNOOO!" Archer mocked.

"Just a thought" Trip laughed.

"Like I said, I don't trust Vulcans… especially that Soval Character. I think it's the ears"

Laughing slightly, the Engineer turned and looked at the crew as he spoke.

"Then who Cap'n? you can't have a ship without a First Officer!"

"Ohh, I'm working on it"

As Archer looked back too his Chief Engineer and old friend, the door to the bridge slide open as two people entered. For a moment, Archer looked in the direction of the male as he spoke.

"Lieutenant Pike… A word!"

"Aye sir" He said slowly.

Nodding to his companion, '_Lieutenant Pike_' the name that James Kirk had used on a previous mission walked towards the Captain with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes sir, is their a problem sir?"

"No, I was speaking with Lieutenant Wallace. You helped him with the Helm troubles"

"Yes sir, it was a simple problem"

"You thought outside the box Lieutenant. Nice work" Trip said quickly.

"Thank you sir…"

"I noticed by your patch, that you're assigned to the construction team"

"Umm… yes sir?" Kirk said slowly.

"Walk with me" Archer said as he stood from his chair.

Looking back at Monroe, Kirk rolled his eyes as he followed his childhood hero into his ready room, smiling slightly, Kirk looked at his surroundings as he thought too himself '_Why don't I have an office?_'.

"Take a seat Lieutenant" Archer said.

For a moment, Kirk looked around for the closest seat, as he sat down the sound of paws on metal deck plating caught his attention as a small dog ran towards him and begun to sniff his legs.

"A dog, on a Starship?"

"Porthos is more a mascot Lieutenant"

"Of course sir…"

Bending down to the dog, he picked him up and began to stroke the soft fur of the animal as Archer spoke.

"Wow, never seen him take to anyone so fast"

"I love dogs, had a few back home"

"Where is home, I found your record in the database, but it's incomplete"

"Iowa sir… I worked the civilian service for awhile, I'm on a temporary transfer" He said slowly.

"Good thing you took the position. Do you want a job?" Archer smiled.

"A job sir?"

"Yes. We have a few positions open, and you seem to know our systems pretty well"

"What? Are you serious?" He laughed.

"Yes. Your solution to the Helm problem was… ingenious. We've been working on that problem for months. I have an opening for a First Officer, if you want it"

Kirk sat owe struck, his jaw almost hit the head of the dog sitting in his lap as he looked at the Captain before him. The irony of his situation was not lost on him as he thought quickly. His ship, his own Enterprise was almost a century into the future, now he was being offered the position as First Officer on the first Warp Five ship ever built by humanity. Like many people as a child he was fascinated by the early missions of the NX-01 and her crew, could he take the position and have a front row seat through one of the most historic missions in Starfleet history, could he deny the Vulcan science officer T'Pol her rightful post as First Officer, each thought ran through his head at warp nine as he sat back in the chair.

"Wow, it's a… huge honour sir. But I am just… a Lieutenant"

"That can be fixed very easy Lieutenant Commander Pike" Archer smiled.

"Promotion? two offers in as many seconds… What about Commander Tucker, he is a senior officer?"

"I asked Trip, he turned me down. He wants to spend time with his new toys"

"Toys sir? Ahh the engines. Well what about Julia?"

"Julia? Ohh the woman you are with, why the interest in her Mister Pike?"

"We are… engaged sir" Kirk thought quickly.

"Congratulations, when is the big day?"

"Haven't planned that far ahead yet sir. Can I think about your offer?" He said with a smile.

"Of course, take what ever time you need. We're not due to launch for several months yet"

"Of course sir. If that will be all sir, I should get back to work. We're still looking into the cause of the accident that injured Miss Kirk"

"As you wish. How is Miss Kirk?" He said with concern.

"From what Andy Wallace told me, she's not so good. The doctors have recommended that she be sent back to Medical for further treatment"

Placing the famous beagle on the floor carefully, Kirk stood and nodded to Archer before he left the ready room and walked towards Monroe as she stood waiting for his return. Seeing the large smile on his face she sighed slightly before she spoke.

"What, what happened?"

"You're not going to believe this, Archer just offered me the position as First Officer" He whispered.

"That's a joke right? You're joking aren't you?"

"Nope" He smiled once more.

"Jim, your not seriously…."

"Not a chance, although for a moment I was tempted. Back to the problem at hand, have you spotted our would be assassin?"

Slowly, she tapped the side of her head before nodding to an unusual looking man near the main viewscreen, quickly Kirk wiped his head around as she spoke.

"His thought patterns are too erratic for a human…" She whispered. "… He keeps looking up at the Security Chief"

"Reed?" He replied.

"I think Mister Reed is watching him, we have to get the Suliban out of here first, we can question him later"

"Agreed, I'll do it. Just look busy for a moment" Kirk said firmly.

"No, I'll do it"

Before Kirk could reply, she walked onto the lower deck of the bridge, passed the helm and walked towards the disguised Suliban, stepping at his side she whispered into his ear. It was obvious that her words shook him slightly as he turned quickly and walked towards the bridge exit. Turning quickly, Kirk looked away as the unusual man passed him quickly followed by Monroe as Kirk turned and left the bridge.

Almost running, Kirk drew a small Phaser type weapon he had concealed in his uniform as Monroe caught upto the Suliban and pushed him into an open door while Kirk entered the room and sealed the door behind them.

"Why the sudden rush?" Monroe said quickly.

"I have… work to do" He replied.

"No you don't. You're coming with us!" She demanded.

With lightening reflexes pushed her out of his way as Kirk smiled slightly and raised his weapon, set on the heaviest stun setting he fired into the alien's chest before he reached out and caught him before he fell.

"Nice work Kirk" She smiled as she stood.

"All apart of the service. Now what?"

"First order of business, we get this… creature back to the Newton then we stop the explosion from happening"

With a slight bounce in her step, she walked towards Kirk as she reached for a period disguised temporal communicator and flipped it open, as it chirped with the activation sound she smiled as she spoke.

"I've always loved that sound. Monroe to Newton… We've captured a Suliban Assassin, stand by to beam three home"

"Understood" Called out the Newton First Officer.

"One down, several to go" Kirk smiled.

"Captain Monroe, we have received a message on an encoded channel, it's addressed directly for you and Kirk. It simply says… '_Your problem is solved. Next time, call ahead…_'"

"What? Who sent the message?" Kirk said aloud.

"It was simply signed with one name… '_Daniels_' Does that mean anything to you sirs?"

"I'll explain later. Beam us home"

Holding the Suliban, Kirk felt the transporter lock onto him as a sound began to fill his ears over the whine of the transporters grip. His eyes widened as explosions begun to fill the room as debris flew in all directions. As the closed door exploded inwards, they could both see explosions ripping through the corridor of the NX-01 as they looked on helpless to do anything. For a micro second that appeared to last forever, the existed in the Transporter beam as the ship exploded around them and finally disappear.

_Location: Starbase Twelve._

_Starship: Federation Starship USS Enterprise._

_Registry: NCC-1701._

_Time: 23:45 Hours. (The Same Day)_

_In The 23__rd__ Century._

As the temperature had begun to drop even further below freezing, the supplies from Enterprise had been given out to all members of the search teams, food, drink, heaters and warm thermal tents had been beamed down. Although one thought still resonated within the mind of the leader of the search teams. '_Where is Kirk, has he been abducted? Or is he dead someplace nearby_' Shivering, she at the side of a large powerful horse softly brushing the mane of the large animal as she thought about the Captain until her attention was broken by a familiar voice.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep, I was worried about the horses, It's to cold for them you see?"

"What are you talking about?" Chekov replied.

"This breed of horse, are not suited for the cold… Did you know the horse originally evolved in what would one day be America? They crossed over the land bridge into Europe during an ice age and got stuck their… eventually they where introduced by the Spanish…"

"Lizzie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I've been around horses my entire life. I learned to ride a horse before I could even ride a push-bike"

"I didn't know that"

"Really? Did my accent not give it a way? I was born and raised on a horse ranch in Australia" She winked slightly.

"What I mean was, I didn't know you knew about horses. Anyway, the reason I am here…"

"I was wandering about that"

"Funny as well as beautiful. A fun combination"

"I try, now… why are you here Pavel?"

"First things first…"

With a slight smile on his face, he wrapped a thermal blanket around her shoulders as she looked at him and smiled as he moved backwards one step.

"Thank you, what's the other thing?"

"We've received word from Mister Spock, it seems you where half correct about the unusual energy readings. It had a temporal signature to it of 0.002 %"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, Mister Spock is still investigating"

"Thank you Pavel, you have always been a good friend" She smiled.

"Anything I can do, you know that"

Since Chekov had known her, all he had wanted to do was tell her how he had felt, yet being one of the few Women working in Engineering it was difficult to get to speak to her without anyone being around. Besides, how often could a navigational officer get to Engineering, and the problem if her working on the late shifts made things even more difficult. But now was perhaps his best chance after all, they where alone in a large barn, with the exception of eight large powerful horses.

""What?" She smiled nervously.

"Umm… Nothing. Nothing at all, you should get some rest… we have an early start tomorrow" He sighed.

_Location: Unknown._

_Time: Unknown._

_Date: Unknown._

Dazed and confused, Kirk's vision returned too him as he found himself looking up at the ceiling of a ship's brig. In the next cell, he saw Monroe sat up looking at him with concern.

"Jim, you had me worried for a moment"

"What? Where the hell are we?" He demanded.

"Looks like the brig on the Newton, but I can't be sure"

"What?" He said in disbelief. "Ohh my god, the NX-01 it…"

"I know, I woke up a few moments ago… don't worry, the headache will pass in a few minute or two"

Grabbing his head, Kirk stood and looked around. Reaching out with his hand at the opening, he smiled slightly as he spoke.

"No doors?"

"Careful Jim, that's a…"

After touching the opening, he flew back three feet and hit the floor hard as she laughed slightly while she continued.

"… Forcefeild"

Standing up, he shook his hand as he spoke.

"You could have warned me"

"I was about too. How's the arm?"

"A little numb" He sighed.

"It'll pass. Where's the prisoner?" She said slowly.

"I don't know, I, I think I felt him dissolve in the transporter beam. Julia, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know… Wait, someone's coming"

Standing slowly, she looked at the door to the holding cells as it slipped open as a large alien entered the room and looked at them both as he spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I am Captain…"

"Jim! Let me do this" Monroe said quickly.

"I wish to speak with the Captain"

"The Captain is busy. I will ask once more, who are you?"

For a moment, she looked into the Alien's eyes, a brief look of recognition crept across her face as she searched her memories for the alien's name.

"E'scher?" She said slowly.

"Yes. How do you know my name?"

"Get your Captain down here now. I will speak only with your Captain"

"Prisoners are not allowed to speak with the Captain, unless I deem it fit…"

"Alright…" She said with confidence. "… Your name is E'scher, you are a T'Karian. You are the third in a litter of six, your mother's name is E'Chan, your father's name is A'scher. You graduated third in your class at Starfleet… your father said you should have been first and your Clan disowned you for humiliating them. You have no wife or children since your dishonour amongst your Clan, your speciality is Covert Operations and Infiltration. Should I continue?"

"How do you know this information?" He demanded as he walked towards her.

"I will speak only with your Commanding Officer. What is the date?"

For a moment, the alien looked at both prisoners before he spoke. Seeing the look in Monroe's eyes, he turned and left the holding cells. As the doors closed, Kirk turned to her with a hint of confusion in his eyes.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I thought… I was wrong"

"Thought what?" He said with a soft voice.

"I thought we had jumped to the wrong time, this is my time. _DAMN IT!_ Jim, E'scher was killed before I joined this ship, I memorised his file when I joined"

"What?"

"I was his replacement. Jim, we have to find out what happened… and put things right" She said quickly.

"We can't do that from in here…" He sighed deeply.

"I know"


	6. Chapter 6

_Location: Unknown._

_Time: Unknown._

_Date: Unknown._

One hour past as the two sat in the cells attempting to put together what had happened, she had lived through several time altering events and always came out on top as the timeline was reset. Nonetheless, she had never been on this side of a holding cell before.

Sadness gripped her as she looked up at the ceiling and begun to weep slightly, concerned for his team member in this unusual assignment, Kirk walked towards the clear wall between and spoke softly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing… I should not have gotten you involved in this one Kirk" She wept.

"Hey, I am here… now. What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking… about Jamie" She sobbed.

"Who is Jamie?"

"She's my daughter Jim"

"Your daughter? All this time, I didn't know you had a child"

"It's not something I like to talk about… she may not even exist in this timeline"

"She'll be fine. We'll put things right…"

"How?" She said past her tears.

"Like this!"

Quickly, Kirk reached out to the Forcefeild sealing him into the cell with a small metallic device that appeared to be constructed with equipment he had found from his cell and other pieces of equipment he had hidden on his body. For a brief moment, the forcefeild fluctuated and failed. With a large smile on his face, he stepped through the large opening and deactivated the cell holding in Monroe.

"Are you coming?"

"How the hell did you do that?" She said with surprise.

"Reversed the polarity!" He laughed.

"Riiight! Like that always works outside of Sci-fi shows" She laughed.

Quickly, she stood and ran towards him with a large smile on her face as he deactivated the lock on the holding cell doors. As it slid open, she kissed his cheek slightly before she looked out of the open door and smiled.

"Just two guards near the turbolift… This one's mine!" She smiled.

Her reactions where as fast as he had ever seen as she ran towards them and jumped into the first guard knocking him into the wall, with a quick spin kick she kicked the second guard in his jaw sending him to the floor as she turned and punched the first guard in his jaw with a powerful hit. Quickly picking up their weapons, she smiled as Kirk walked towards her.

"I'm glad you're on my side!"

"Why thank you sir…" She mocked. "… Here take this, its set too heavy stun. Launch bay is this way"

"Where are we going?" He said confused.

"Not where Kirk, When… I need to speak with Warlock; I just hope the little twerp still exists"

A running firefight began throughout the ship as the two escaped prisoners made their way towards the launch bay, with the ship on full alert and every able officer given the authority to stop the two, they began to encounter more fierce resistance as they made their way to the small craft at the rear of the ship. Finally, after evading as many of the security as possible and stunning anyone whom had gotten in their way, the entered the large launch bay as a silhouette stood before a shuttle.

"_STOP!_"

"Ohh my god!" Monroe called out.

"You must return too you're holding cells. I do have authority to stop you with force"

Slowly, the silhouette walked into the light as Monroe stepped closer with a slight smile on her face.

"Kern?"

"How do you know my name?" He said darkly.

"Long story, it's good to see you again old friend"

"I do not know you…"

Slowly, he reached behind his back and pulled out a small metallic Klingon blade, light glistened off the blade as he stepped closer to them with a look of a Klingon with a thirst for battle in his eyes.

"Kern, don't do this. I don't want to hurt you"

"It is not I whom will get hurt. By order of the Captain, you are to return to your cells…"

"Kern please…" She begged. "… Don't do this"

Standing ready to defend herself against the Klingon warrior, she clenched her fists and planted her feet firmly on the ground as she adopted a defensive stance against the powerful warrior she could never defeat in training, but then perhaps this could be her lucky day.

"You are indeed formidable opponents. I must ask one question, why can we only detect one of you?"

Kern stood ready to attack Monroe as Kirk circled around and stood ready to defend her.

"You'd be surprised" Kirk mocked.

With a slight twitch to his left side, Kern quickly jumped into the air as he swung his razor Klingon Mek'leth in a downwards motion. Moving too her right, Monroe pushed her elbow into his side as she spun around avoiding the sharp blade.

Cursing too himself, Kirk raised his weapon and fired into the large Klingon's back as he spoke.

"Damn it, we don't have time for this!"

"Kirk, what the hell did you do?"

"Relax, it's on stun. He's stalling us, we've gotta get the hell outta here!"

Monroe's next move was unusual; she picked up Kern's Mek'leth and grabbed him under his arms as she began to pull him towards the Shuttle pod waiting for them on the launch pad

"What the hell are you doing?" Kirk cried out.

"We're taking him with us…"

"Are you crazy?"

"Listen to me, Kern is dead where I come from… it was my fault, I will not let him die again. Now either help me… or stay behind!"

Throughout his career, Kirk had seen that same look in the eyes of many Starfleet officers; he had even been on the one with that look. A look that said '_I am not giving up. I will not let this one go_' Cursing too himself under his breath, he walked towards her and picked up the legs the large Klingon and clumsily carried him into the shuttle pod behind them. As Monroe tied the arms and legs of the officer, Kirk sat at the helm of the shuttle and smiled as she spoke.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't fly this thing"

"Watch me!" He laughed.

Before the mission to the NX-01, Kirk had closely watched Monroe operate a similar craft on his trip back to her own command. Although the controls where unusual, they appeared almost similar to what he was used too. The only exception was the Temporal Drive this vessel was equipped with.

Activating several controls from his memory, the small ship hummed into life as it lifted off the deck while a holographic representation of the surroundings appeared before them.

"I take it that is the viewscreen" Kirk smiled.

"Not bad. Now can you pilot us out of here?"

"Let's see" He winked.

Overlapping what was the main viewscreen of the shuttle, a directional map appeared as a large wall appeared before them.

"Damn it. Forcefeild" Monroe called out.

"Picking up a hail… It's the Captain of this ship"

"Let's see what he has to say"

Before them, a visual of the bridge appeared as Monroe and Kirk looked on in shock at who was standing facing them. The man who had caused them both so much trouble stood wearing the uniform and rank of Captain.

"This is William Anders, Captain of the Newton. You have taken one of my crew hostage. Release him and my shuttle…"

"Anders!" Kirk said with hatred.

"Captain Anders… Good to see you again. It's been a long time" Monroe smiled.

"I do not…"

"Of course, you won't remember me. Do I see S'Var sat their? How are you doing S'Var?"

"F-Fine. Do I know you Ma'am?" He said confused.

"I was hoping to see you, you are wrong…"

"About what?"

"Grand Nagus Rom is your grandfather… several generations removed of course"

"Your stalling tactics will not work with me Miss… release my officer. As you can see, we have a forcefeild raised; you have no place to go"

Laughing slightly, Kirk typed into the console before him several commands as the vessel rose higher from the deck and fired its main weapons at the forcefeild.

"Please, your just embarrassing yourselves… the weapons on that vessel can not get through the shield" Anders laughed.

"I wasn't trying to get through…. Just weaken them. Monroe?"

Winking at the screen, Monroe reached out to the console before her and typed in her commands. Shock overcame the bridge crew on the screen before them as S'Var yelled out.

"They're opening up a temporal rift…"

"SHIELDS!" Anders yelled.

Engaging full thrusters, they both waved at the screen with a large smile on their faces as they disappeared into time itself.

_Location: Unknown._

_Time: Unknown._

_Date: Unknown._

Biting cold wind blew the constant white sheet of snow around; it was almost too much to bear as the wind howled through the wastelands of this barren place. Barely anything could be seen, not even the vital star that gave life to the planet was visible past the cold harsh and biting unforgiving wind as it appeared to blow through the uniforms they where wearing.

As loud as he could, Kirk yelled too his companion two feet too his left only to be drowned out by the sound howl of the snow storm that ripped through the barren harsh landscape in which they had landed. Pulling his jacket around himself he looked in what he thought was the distance as a dim light began to immerge. Fighting against the powerful wind, he grabbed Monroe's hand and pointed towards the distant pale light that was flickering in the wind. With every ounce of her exhausted mind, she attempted to speak to him using her telepathic abilities however as exhausted as she was through fighting the wind and powerful snowstorm all that Kirk could hear was the wind ripping through what remained of his old 22nd Century Starfleet uniform.

His fingers had become numb, his cheeks where burning, he could not feel his feel below his knees as only the motion his steps allowed him to know that he was walking in this white wilderness, yet now, the only thing that was keeping him walking was the sight of the small shimmering light before him. How close it appeared, yet how far it was he could not know. It could be a dim light before him or a powerful beam cutting through the snow that was infact miles away he could not sat, but what he could say was that he would give up. Whom ever this man was that Monroe wanted to speak too could explain everything at least that is what he had hoped.

'_Ohh Shit!_' He thought. '_I can't feel my left leg… my breathing is shallow. My heart is…_' Exhaustion had begun to take hold of him as he fell too his knees, taking a deep breath he looked too his side to check on Monroe, but all he could see was the howling wind and snow that blew before his eyes until finally, only blackness as he lost consciousness.

Muffled sounds of being underwater and the pressure against his ribs forced his eyes open as he could see was a hazy vision before him. And now the uncomfortable feeling of a mask over his mouth and nose. As he struggled for a moment against the water, he could feel the water level begun to drain away until it passed his face and down towards his chest. Quickly, he removed the mask and begun to coughed up water as he looked around.

"Where… where am I?"

"You're one luck bastard, you know that right? I thought for a moment you weren't coming back"

"Who… are you?"

"A friend" The voice called out.

As his vision begun to clear, he looked around and saw a second tube next to him, the tube was full of water bubbling, inside the water, Julia Monroe hung motionless wearing only her underwear. Using whatever strength he could muster, Kirk pulled himself out of the tank and collapsed onto the floor coughing up some of the water he was immersed in.

"Take it easy, you've been through a lot. Just breathe slowly… You guys are lucky I was on the monitors… you almost froze to death"

"What-what is that thing?" He coughed.

"My own special mix… Your companion on the other hand is worse off" The man said.

"Bring her out of it… NOW!" He yelled.

"I can't… not yet"

"You put her in that damned thing; you get her the hell out!" He growled.

"No I mean I can't do that. If I pull her out too early, it will kill her"

Slowly, Kirk stood too his feet as pain ripped through his left foot, his knee almost buckled as he grabbed his leg in pain. Slowly, Kirk looked down at his leg as shock took over him.

"What did you do?" He screamed.

"I'm sorry, I had no choice"

Slowly, the figure walked into the light as his face was finally revealed. A middle-aged human male stood before him, balding slightly with close-cropped beard and long dark black hair tied behind his head.

"No choice? What the hell did you do?"

"As I said sir, I had no choice. I'm sorry"

"Sorry? You cut off three of my damned toes!" He screamed.

"The extreme cold killed the flesh around the toes… you would not have survived"

"Medical Science can…"

Slowly, the man walked towards him in shock as he studied his features. For a moment, he seemed lost until a beeping sound brought him out of his thoughts.

"What's that noise?"

"You're companion has been… defrosted" He smirked.

For over one hour, the Kirk and Monroe sat drinking what tasted to Kirk like coffee; however, the taste was slightly different.

"So… I was wandering when you would find me again Monroe" The man said.

"The truth is, I've always known where you hid… Glad you're still the guy I know"

"Yeah, what the hell happened Monroe? My sensor's picked up a temporal event that was off the charts, and not for the first time this last few weeks"

"Hey, 23rd century man here, what are you guys talking about?" Kirk said.

"Has anyone ever told you, you look insanely like Captain Kirk?" The man said.

For a moment, Monroe laughed as she replied slowly.

"This is going to take some explaining… This is the one I told you about Jim, his name is Freddie… His handle is _Warlock_. Warlock… Meet Captain James T. Kirk"

Freddie's jaw hit the floor as he looked at Kirk with shock.

"Ohh my god!" He said. "I have a million questions… like how did you defeat the Gorn…"

"Freddie…we have other issues" Monroe said.

"Alright, I'm confused here. On the Newton, no one knew either of us. The timeline has obviously been changed. how the hell do you know us both?" Kirk groaned.

"Not very smart is he?" Freddie laughed. "Alright, this place was discovered by the Temporal Commission a couple of hundred years ago. It is now equipped with the state of the art temporal shielding. In essence, it's protected from any changes in the timeline, as is anyone who is inside. You see Kirk, for the moment, you exist in outside of the timeline while you stay here"

Rolling his eyes, he mumbled once again.

"I don't understand"

"Let's just say… he's protected, and move on from there. Freddie… we need to find out what the hell happened"

"Well, I've been working on that since I picked up the event. It appears as if the NX-01 was destroyed by a malfunction, the resulting explosion destroyed the ship. Three years later, Earth tried again with the NX-02..."

"Columbia…" Kirk sighed.

"Exactly, with Enterprise destroyed, Starfleet recalled all Starships back to Earth under recommendation of the Vulcans… two years after the explosion, every ship was back in orbit of Earth when the Xindi probe appeared, it was quickly destroyed. A year later, the NX-02 was launched… after a few weeks it picked up a distress signal from an Andorian ship; it was under attack from a Vulcan cruiser. Captain Erika Hernandez was able to prove the Vulcans where not involved and forge a ceasefire and a shaky alliance. Eventually, Columbia was able to stop the vessel tearing apart the sector and was able to build the foundations of what was to become the Federation. With Captain Archer dead, Hernandez had the career he didn't, even sharing some of the same adventures. Starfleet remained the same for a hundred years until the launch of a Constitution Class Starship, later under the command of Captain Benjamin Finney…"

"Ben?" Kirk said in disbelief.

"You don't exist here Kirk; you're literally a Grandfather Paradox. As are you Monroe"

"Why?" Kirk replied.

"Perhaps because you where in transport when the timeline shifted, you where protected, I don't know"

"What about the Suliban I was holding?"

"No idea. However, I'm not finished… Finney's ship was the USS Columbia NCC-1701. You see the Enterprise never existed, as it should, so the name would not carry on. You can imagine how the timeline progressed from that point on"

Slowly, Kirk stood and limped around for a moment as he thought.

""Alright, lets go to full reverse here… first off, where or when the hell am I?"

"You're on Earth, in the year 2792. Antarctica to exact, this place used to be a listening post to track the timeline, but one hundred years after this place was discovered, it was abandoned. Since then it remained forgotten in the sands of time…"

"That is of course until Freddie found this place. You see Jim, he was on the run from well… Me! I tracked him through several timeframes using a time pod. Eight years ago, my time of course… I discovered him here…"

"You're a fugitive?" Kirk said in shock.

"Ohh! Kettle and Pot thingy here Kirk, I tracked your escape from the Newton, they're looking for you. Lucky for you, this place is hidden from their scanners" Freddie laughed.

"So, how did you find this place Monroe, I mean why did you let him go?"

"She didn't. I spent three years in a Penal Colony, when I was let loose… I came here and hid from well… _HER!_" He groaned.

"Do I detect a little… anger in your voice Freddie?" Kirk mocked.

"You should Jim, I almost killed him twice, but now he owes me more then a few favours… Right Warlock?" She laughed.

"Yes, I owe you. What do you need?"

"We need to fix the timeline. I know you have the right equipment Warlock… you need to send us back once again"

"That would be dangerous Monroe… and you know it!" Freddie snorted.

"W-What does he mean dangerous?" Kirk asked.

"The timeline you and I came from doesn't exist anymore… It's been altered. We must go to the NX-01 and stop it's destruction, then we find the Suliban assassin, stop him from injuring your ancestor… thus putting the future on track. Finally we have to find Anders and his companion…" Monroe sighed.

"Ohh is that it? Anything else I should know about?" Kirk mocked.

"You might as well tell him the whole truth Monroe!"

"What whole truth?" Kirk said with apprehension.

Firing a deadly look at the former prisoner before her, she sighed as she stood and walked towards the nearest console before typing in several commands. Since the outpost they where in had been specifically upgraded to protect itself from the changes in the timeline, the entire Starfleet database from her their own reality was still present in the database, as she typed in the commands, a face appeared on the screen before them.

"This is William Anders… Currently escaped resident of Anubis Colony, otherwise know as Occupant: 8943-75-9-Charlie. Captured by one James Tiberius Kirk in the 26th Century after a rather dramatic fall from the top of Starfleet Command. With other four thousand people witnessing this and you both disappearing in a transporter beam, we had to interfere and adjust the timeline slightly. You both never actually jumped out of the window"

"What…" Kirk laughed. "I remember that like it was only last week!"

"It was last week Kirk" Freddie laughed.

"I know, it's called a joke… forget I said anything, move on Julia"

"Okay… this is Prisoner 3634-08-0-Beta…" As she pushed a control, a second face appeared on the screen "… He was convicted of attempting to alter the course of history by destroying a Federation Starship in the 24th Century; he claimed he wanted to get rid of one person whom had caused him much grief over the years"

"This is a particularly bad man Kirk; he spent many years going through rehab after an accident that trapped him in the 20th Century. He was found fit and allowed to return to duty, he was appointed Captain of the Relativity, the sister ship of the Newton. After many years and several travels back through time… he began to loose it. Eventually he was captured by Captain Janeway…" Freddie recited from memory.

"Captain who?"

"That doesn't matter. After he was captured, he was sentenced to thirty years in Anubis Colony for his crimes… apparently; he shared a cell with Anders. Knowing that they both have a common enemy and can help each other out, they hatched an escape plan… we still have no idea how they did that" Monroe continued.

"I do" Freddie sighed. "I did it!"

"_WHAT?_" Monroe yelled.

"Ohh come on Monroe, you're not stupid… I was paid more then you can imagine to get them out"

"Let me guess… The shields?"

"And my life back. With you out of the way… I was to have my old life back"

"I see, then why help us now?" Monroe growled as she reached for a weapon.

"This is not the way it was supposed to be. No one was to get hurt… Just Janeway and Kirk" He moaned.

"But instead, your little clients have altered history… and you've figured out that you don't exist in this reality do you? If you step outside of this shield, even for a microsecond without the personal shields… you'll cease to exist" Monroe laughed. "You're as much of a prisoner in time as they are"

Slowly, the strange little man stood and walked towards the window looking out onto the barren ice sheet of the most isolated continent on Earth as he sighed at his self-imposed imprisonment.

"I have one question though Monroe, you have access to a time pod… why do you need me to send you anywhere?"

"We stole that ship from the Newton. I've disabled its tracking systems but there is still a chance they can locate us" Monroe smiled. "You are our only hope"

"Ohh Crap!" Kirk mumbled. "One question, you said this place was discovered… how long has it been here?"

"We don't know, the technology is obviously Starfleet, but Carbon dating on the oldest systems dates them at over a Billion years old, maybe more"

"That's impossible!" Kirk laughed.

"Not really, this place… is a time-loop. It exists outside of the space-time continuum… much like the Guardian you found a few years ago… your time of course"

"If you say time, once more… I think my head will explode" He laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Location: Starbase Twelve._

_Starship: Federation Starship USS Columbia._

_Registry: NCC-1701._

_Time: 04:32 Hours. (The Next Day)_

_In The 23__rd__ Century. (Altered Timeline)_

_Personal Log: Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Cara Monroe._

_Stardate: 3563.01_

_Well that was a rough night, I spent the night on an old chair in the Admiral's house. Pavel, tried ordering me to either take a sofa, or use the bed upstairs but as the Captain once taught me, never ask anyone to do anything your not willing to do yourself. But Pavel is really quite sweet, I guess that's why I married him, not because he chased me for two years. But this is not the honeymoon either of us had in mind, As the Columbia stopped off at Starbase Twelve for a resupply and refit to several minor and outdated systems, Captain Finney performed the ceremony on the Columbia. We where supposed to be relaxing by a swimming pool by now, not searching through the woods and cave for the mission Captain. Well, lets see what today brings._

Slowly she stepped upto the gathering crowd of Starfleet officers and volunteers, some had come from the ship while others had joined the search from the Starbase and few ships that orbited this world. Exhausted and stretching out her back, she looked around at the gathered crews as she spoke.

"Good morning, alright we've got a lot of work ahead of us today. Commander Mitchell is sending every shuttlecraft we have to scan the area as foot teams cover the grounds missed yesterday. Late last night, we also uncovered a series of cave networks, anyone with climbing or caving experiences please speak with Lieutenant Chekov… Not me… Him!" She smiled. "The rest of you have your assignments, please team up as instructed unless you are experienced with climbing… Commander, please wait behind. Okay everyone, dismissed"

Rolling her eyes at Chekov as a group gathered before him, She walked towards the commander who had volunteered from the Starbase the day before, with a slight creak in her back she walked towards the tall Vulcan officer as she spoke.

"Commander, may I have a word"

"As you wish Lieutenant Commander"

"I take it by now that you have been informed by Commander Mitchell that I am in charge of this search mission?"

"Yes" He said stoically.

"Sir, I know you are the senior officer on sight here, but this is my Captain. Can we work together on this…"

"As you wish" He replied.

"Very well Commander…" She sighed. "… Pavel, the Commander here will be joining the search teams in cave network, see that he is fully briefed"

"Yes Ma'am!" He smiled with affection.

Winking slightly, she walked away from the Vulcan officer as a large Federation Shuttlecraft touched down next to the house before her. With the morning breeze blowing through her hair and the morning mist hugging the damn dew covered grass, she walked towards the shuttlecraft as her new husband explained to the team before him what was about to happen.

Slowly, the door to the shuttlecraft slid open as the Columbia's First Officer stepped onto the grass.

"Commander, what are you doing here?" She smiled.

"Ohh, just stretching my legs, I haven't been off the damned ship in over two months. How goes the search Mrs Chekov?"

"Wow!" She blushed. "Still not used to that… umm, we've sent out the foot patrols… we're still waiting on the aerial patrols when your ready. We found a few caves last night, Pavel is briefing them on what they should be looking for"

"You think the Captain is in one of the caves?" The First Officer smiled.

"It's possible sir"

"Elizabeth, I gave you away at your wedding… Stop calling me sir. Call me Gary!"

"Of course, it's just… You're still my superior officer"

"And an old friend…" He winked. "… Have any problem with the Vulcan? What's his name?"

"Spock, and no sir. Once we received your orders… he was fine with it"

"Well, don't let me disturb you Elizabeth" He winked. "If there is anything you need…"

Slowly he walked back towards his shuttle and almost kicked himself at what he had said, everyone knew never to volunteer any kind of help around the Chief of Security, rumour has it, that as an Ensign she once had an Admiral searching for a child's lost toy at a Starbase. '_Why do I always put his foot in it_' He mumbled too himself. Slowly he turned to face her as she spoke.

"Actually Gary, I do have something, actually a few things…"

"Damn it…" He whispered. "What?" He sighed.

"First, put a rush on those energy readings, they could be important. Second, once this is over… we could really use a better shore leave…" She laughed. "Third, how are you on a horse?"

"Done, but why a horse?" He questioned.

"We could cover more ground that way" She smiled.

"Of course. Well, I've got nothing better to do… why not! Mitchell to Columbia. I'll be assisting Monroe with the search, call me if anything is needed"

Chirping out over the speaker of the First Officer's communicator was a familiar voice with a Scottish accent.

"Get roped in did ya Gary?"

"Careful Scotty, I can always find you a job down here!" Elizabeth Laughed.

"No thank you, My engines need me. Just a pity you left my department, I could use your help"

"I… Have my hands full down here Scotty, But thanks anyway."

"Scotty, Call me if you need anything, Mitchell out!"

_Location: Unknown._

_Time: Unknown._

_Date: Unknown._

Stood before the old Starfleet equipment, Kirk sighed as examined it carefully. Although it was centuries more advanced then anything on his own ship, the technology itself was barely functional. Cross-circuited and patched together using technology and equipment from what appeared to be several different species, Kirk smiled with envy at what was before him.

"How are you doing with it Kirk?"

"I think I see the problem, you have so many different kinds of tech in here, it's clashing with the basic design. What the hell is half of this stuff Freddie?"

"Necessity is the mother of all invention… most of this I had to build from equipment stolen from old Starship Junkyards. Now lets go over the plan one more time…"

"I think we all know what to do Warlock" Monroe sighed.

"I wanna make sure, okay?"

"Alright…" Kirk moaned. "Step one, you beam us back to the NX-01... Where we find the explosives, deactivate then remove them… Step two…"

"We find whomever set the bombs and stop them whilst we avoid our other selves… Step Three…"

"Once we find out where Anders and his Companion have gone…" Kirk Continued. "… You send us after them, we stop them and bring them back here…"

"… Once the timeline has been repaired, you'll hopefully be able to send us back to My version Newton…" Monroe replied.

"After which Monroe… you will leave me alone. Allow me to live out my life in peace?"

"That's my deal, I'll leave you alone" She smiled darkly. "I promise you, you'll never see _me or the Newton_ again"

Nodding with Agreement, Freddie walked towards his console and activated the device, a loud hum and large vibration began to shake the facility as a large ring like structure on the far wall begun to spin. Almost instantly, the many computers began to spring into life as Monroe and Kirk stepped onto a transporter platform.

"_NOW REMEMBER, ONLY USE THE RETURN DEVICE ONCE YOU HAVE YOUR TARGET!_" Freddie yelled.

Nodding slightly, Kirk looked at Monroe as they once again disappeared into time.

_Location: Sol System, Earth Dry-dock._

_Starship: Enterprise._

_Registry: NX-01._

_Time: 08:30 Hours._

_January 31, 2151._

Once again, Kirk and Monroe materialised on the deck of the old NX-Class only this time they knew exactly who and what they where looking for. Now all that remained was wait for the weapons to be planted before they make their move.

"Well, this looks familiar" Kirk smiled.

"Let's try and keep away from that Daniels guys this time"

"Done and Done!" He winked. "Which way?"

"Umm… that way" She pointed.

Quickly the two officers walked away from the turbo lift they had beamed into for the second time, they both knew that is around ten minutes, an earlier version of them both would appear on the ship. Now all they had to do was avoid being seen and stop the explosives from tearing apart the Enterprise, after fifteen minutes of walking through the ship and avoiding several of the command crew of the NX-01 a familiar conversation echoed through the corridors as Kirk and Monroe looked at each other in shock.

"My god, I think we've lost track of time… The sounds a lot like you Jim"

"It is…"

As the two voices grew in volume, two sets of footsteps could be heard walking towards them as Monroe peered around the corner, looking back at Kirk she smiled slightly as she pushed him against the wall and kissed him as the earlier versions of the them passed them without incident. For a moment Monroe appeared to enjoy what was happening between the two of them until she stepped back and looked at him blushing slightly as she ran her finger tips across her lips.

"S-Sorry Jim!" She stuttered.

"Umm… no problem, anytime. We should really… find that Bomb" He mumbled.

She almost feel his embarrassment as he looked back down the corridor towards the location of his great-great grandmother was working shortly before the explosion that injured her. Quickly, Monroe smiled as she turned and walked in the direction of the young Lieutenant Kirk. With a slight smile on his Captain Kirk ran his fingers over his lips as he smiled and mimed '_WOW!_' too himself. Stepping too her side Kirk almost laughed too himself as they once more made their way down the corridor.

"What?" She blushed.

"Nothing, alright… you didn't have to do that"

"You didn't like it?" She smiled.

"You're the telepath Monroe, you tell me"

For a moment, Kirk stopped as he looked at an open control panel, as he noticed the ship's time he looked at Monroe and swore too himself as he broke into a full sprint.

"Jim, what is it?" She yelled after him.

"We've got five minutes to get their… Move your ASS MONROE!"

A full sprint through the long winding corridors, they both pushed past crewmembers and engineering crews until they reached the correct level. Catching his breath for a moment, Kirk spoke as he leaned against the wall.

"Why didn't we just stay here, we could have stopped her before this"

"You know we had to disable the other explosives first Jim"

"I know, Do me a favour… once this is over… let me have a few days. If there is any time altering problems… leave me out of it, I'm exhausted" He winked.

"No promises"

Nodding his head slightly, Kirk once again broke into a full sprint towards a young Lieutenant stood before a power conduit, he had almost reached her as a high pitched whistle began to ring out through the corridor, thinking quickly Kirk pushed Monroe into the nearest open door as he ran into the young Lieutenant knocking her into an open door as the bomb exploded. A brilliant green plasma filled the spot that she once occupied as they both hit the floor hard. Shocked she looked up at Kirk as he coughed and smiled slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"F-Fine, what the hell just happened?" She said with confusion.

"I was just passing… saw what I thought was smoke, combined with… combined with the whistle. Have you got any extra holes in you miss?"

"Not that I know of, who are you?"

"Pike, Jim Pike… ohh my god…"

Kirk jumped too his feet as he stepped out of the open doorway and looked up the corridor as the smoke cleared the room, from the distance a voice called out as he helped his young ancestor too her feet.

"Jim… Jim are you okay?"

"Monroe, we're fine. I think they're going to need a fresh coat of paint though…" He coughed.

With a slight smile on her face Monroe walked towards them as Lieutenant Kirk looked at them both with shock at what had just happened as recognition hit her.

"Wait, I thought you where looking for Andy?"

"Umm… Yeah, I forgot something. Lucky for you I did" Kirk smiled.

"Umm… Pike, we should get going, we are on a clock you know"

"Yes, of course. Lieutenant, I'll check in with you later… do me a favour… be careful"

"Of course?" She said with surprise. "You should wait for security to arrive…"

As Kirk joined Monroe, they both walked through the smoke and disappeared from view as Security Officers ran towards the young engineer whom stood looking into the distance was a confused look on her face.

"Who the hell are they?" She mumbled too herself.

Capturing the Suliban was not difficult for the two officers as they had already encountered him and knew exactly where he would be, the problem was getting him off the bridge and into an isolated location without exposing themselves to the earlier versions of themselves or the Temporal Agent from the future, if he even existed since the NX-01 had been destroyed in a previous visit. However, since they had gone back before the explosion that destroyed the Enterprise NX-01 he could still be watching the ship from the distant future.

It had been known to Captain Monroe that the Suliban had used a subcutaneous transponder located behind his ear, using a similar system she was able to contact the Suliban and bring him to a location in which they would both be waiting. Confidant that his mission was completed, the Suliban assassin followed the instructions given too him by Monroe masquerading as his contact in this timeline. With a dark and twisted smile on his face, he entered a darkened room as instructed while a female silhouette stood against the far wall out of the light.

"You have done well, we have another target for you"

"What is it?" He smiled.

"We want you too kill Captain Archer"

"The bombs planted will do that for us" He groaned.

"Negative, our employers want to see him dead… Enterprise is to be left unharmed. It will be a warning to Starfleet"

"That was not the original assignment"

"Assignments change… You must kill him, we will then put someone else in his place… someone we can manipulate to our own needs. We have great plans for this ship… your species knew of this, that is why we have chosen your kind"

"Who will take his place?"

Slowly a male figure stepped out of the darkness, the lighting barely illuminating his uniform as he spoke.

"Me!"

"I see" He smiled darkly. "As you wish, but if I do this… I will have to disappear, forever"

"That will not be a problem…"

Slowly, the male reached into his uniform tunic and pulled out a small palm sized weapon of alien design and tossed it to the disguised Suliban.

"What is it?"

"A weapon of… Klingon design, very efficient. It was banned by the Empire for being to… cruel to its victim. First, it burns the internal organs, then slowly disintegrates them, after which it burns muscles, bones and finally the flesh… but it keeps the victim alive for while it does it… after he is dead. Press the control on the side… but you must say… "_For the Empire_" once before you press the button, you will them be beamed to a safe location… hidden"

Slowly, the male stepped forward as a dark smile could be seen as the light barely illuminated his chin and mouth.

"Very… painful. You want the Klingon Empire to be blamed for the Assassination of Captain Archer?"

"We feel that a war with the Klingons will benefit our needs" The female replied.

"I understand. When would you like this to be done?"

"You must wait… the explosion you have set up did not kill the Lieutenant as we wished"

"She survived?" He growled.

"Yes… she is no longer the prime target, Archer is"

"I understand. Tell Anders and his… partner, For this I will double my fee"

"Your payment will be coming, very soon" The female smiled.

"I see"

Placing the device in his trouser pocket, he bowed slightly as he turned to leave, with a nod from the female silhouette, the male stepped out of the shadows and placed his hand on the shoulder of the Suliban as he whispered in his ear. '_Surprise!_' Quickly, the Suliban looked around with shock as he recognised the face of James T. Kirk. Stepping back slightly in shock, the Suliban reached into his pocket and pulled out the small device and aimed it at Kirk. Holding out his arms he took one step towards the Suliban as he spoke.

"_Do it… send me home_" Kirk growled darkly.

The Suliban's reflexes where fast as he stepped back and pushed the button to fire the weapon, for a moment nothing happened, smiling Monroe stepped out of the darkness and laughed as she spoke.

"Did you really think we'd give you a weapon?"

He was about to leap forward as a transporter beam captured the three of them and they disappeared from the darkened room.

_Location: Unknown._

_Time: Unknown._

_Date: Unknown._

Working frantically, Warlock attempted to stabilise the transporter beam as explosions tore through his equipment. Shockwaves ripped through the facility as the temporal shielding begun to fluctuate, quickly he grabbed a small device and stuck it too his arm as a small energy field enveloped him sealing him outside the space-time continuum. Shock enveloped him as he looked around his facility as equipment begun to fade and reappear as if the facility itself was phasing in and out of existence while the computer frantically alerted him to another problem.

"Warning, Temporal transport in progress… powerless imminent"

"Computer, divert all available power to the transporters…"

"Diverting power. Warning, transporter shut down in fifteen seconds"

"No you don't… Begin integration procedures…"

"Warning, Containment failure in ten seconds"

"Ohh Shit!" He cried out.

Two figures appeared on the transporter platform before him as he frantically worked the controls to stabilise the transporter, for a split second it appeared as if a third figure begun to materialise as explosions tore through the platform and the third figure was lost. Shock enveloped one of the figures as the second fell to the floor hard and shattered like glass into a thousand pieces as if it was frozen to extreme temperatures. Quickly, Warlock ran towards the remaining figure with a look of horror in his eyes as he spoke.

"Kirk thank god… who was that?"

"The Suliban… were is Monroe?"

"I don't know… I lost her pattern"

Anger begun to swell in Kirk as he grabbed the unusual little man by his shirt and pulled him towards him as he yelled.

"_FIND HER, NOW!_"

"Of course! You first have to let me go Kirk"

Kirk threw the unusual little man towards the nearest console, as he slammed into the hard metallic surface he coughed violently as he looked up at the screen before him as ripples in time started to smooth out, wiping traces of blood from his mouth he stared at the screen as he spoke.

"It worked, the timeline is repairing itself"

"What are you talking about?" Kirk growled with anger.

"The NX-01 was never destroyed and went on to a successful mission… the timeline is being restored. You did it Kirk"

"Great, now find Monroe, then get me the hell out of here" He demanded.

Nodding, Warlock continued to work on his console as Kirk sat down on a small chair as a pain shot through his entire body, it almost appeared for a slight moment as if he had faded from existence once again. Grabbing the arms of the chair he screamed in pain as Warlock looked on in shock at what he was seeing until his attention was once again captured by the huge display before him.

"Holy Crap! Sensors are picking up a level eight temporal shockwave. Tracking it's location…"

"What?" Kirk yelled in pain.

"Are you okay?" He replied with worry.

"No damn it. What are you talking about?"

"Wait, I got it. Location coming on the board now… Earth… Iowa, Riverside… Date…"

"March 22, 2233?" Kirk said as the pain passed.

"Close, March 01, 2233. How did you know?"

"A was born a few weeks after… what happened?" He cried out.

"Reports coming in now. March 01, 2233... It appears as if an unexplained house fire cost the lives of George, Winona and George Samuel Kirk Junior…" He said in shock.

"A house fire?"

"The cause of the fire was never truly discovered. Damn Kirk, you never existed…"

"Send me back Warlock" He growled as he stood up.

"What? Are you insane?"

"Very, now send me back… I have to stop this from happening again"

"You're going to need help" Warlock smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

_Location: Starbase Twelve._

_Starship: Federation Starship USS Enterprise_

_Registry: NCC-1701._

_Time: 06:00 Hours. (The Next Day)_

_In The 23__rd__ Century. (2__nd__ Altered Timeline)_

The temperature had begun to rise at a steady pace as the frost begun to thaw while the sun arose into the skies with a dazzling display against the ocean below. Galloping steadily through the ever thickening forest before them Lieutenant Commander Monroe and Commander Gary Mitchell rode at a steady pace as they examined the surrounding area for any life signs that may indicate the injured Captain. With their Tricorders strapped carefully to their horses they kept one eye on the readout while the searched the area.

"This is great, I love this" Mitchell cried out in fun.

"I thought you hated horses" Monroe laughed.

"Believe it or not, I used to be afraid of them. So which way, I got nothing here"

Slowly, Elizabeth Monroe slowed her horse as she adjusted the tricorder before her.

"We've covered a lot of ground. However, we're approaching a mountain… Shuttlecraft three has already made a survey of that area. If we head back to base camp through that area…" With a slight smile she pointed too her left. "… We could be back in half the time, my horse is getting tired"

"Alright" He smiled.

With a slow trot, they their horses around and a leisurely pace they made their way back towards the base camp as Mitchell scanned the area too his right while Monroe scanned the left. Above them in the skies, shuttlecraft screamed overhead in a standard search pattern.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" He said slowly.

"Go for it"

"Why did you leave me?"

"Ahh, that question…" She laughed. "… You had your career, I had mine. Mitchell, all you wanted was a command of your own someday, I wanted something different"

"I know, you said that often enough, what did you want?" He sighed.

"You really have no idea about women do you?" She laughed. "I wanted a family… kids, maybe a house and dog. You had other plans"

"I should've known" He sighed once again.

"Pavel offered me that"

"He is the same, he wants a career…"

"Perhaps, but he knows that a career and family can work together…"

Slowly, she stopped her horse as she looked upto the sky with a slight smile on her face as she spoke.

"I wanna tell you something, you can not say anything to anyone… am I clear. I will hurt if you say anything" She smiled.

"I believe you would" He laughed. "I still have the… scars from the last time" He winked.

"Ha-ha. I thought you liked it rough"

"That was always the fun part. What is it?"

"Alright. Now your sworn to secrecy… if this gets out, I'll hunt you down… As Chief of Security I can do that. I'll make sure you're eating through a straw for a week"

"I know, what is it?" He laughed.

"All right, bare in mind, not even Pavel knows this…"

"Your stalling again" He laughed.

The look in her face was a playful one as she looked directly into his eyes with a wide smile on her face.

"Alright, I'm…"

Before she could finish her sentence, her communicator beeped into life with the voice of the Starbase Commander, the Vulcan Spock.

"Lieutenant Commander Spock to Lieutenant Commander Monroe, Please acknowledge"

"Damn it…" She laughed as she reached for her communicator. "Monroe here, what is it?"

"Commander, what is your current location?"

"What?" She sighed.

"Your location, where are you?"

"Umm… about… Four Miles South-South-East of you, we're covering this area on horseback, why?"

"I see, perhaps you should report to my location immediately… we have… discovered something you should see"

"Have you found Captain Finney?" She said with a smile.

"No. Please report to my location… quickly"

"Alright, We're on our way. Monroe out"

Laughing for a moment, she flipped her communicator closed as Mitchell looked at her awaiting for her to finish her sentence.

"You're what Ally?"

"What? Ohh umm… never mind. Let's see what that Vulcan idiot has found"

"Ladies first" He smiled.

"Perhaps he's found a sense of humour. Or some competence" She laughed.

At a slow pace for the tired horses, the two Enterprise officers made their way through the heavily wooded area until they approached the opening of the cave network where Lieutenant Commander Spock and his team where gathered. Stepping off her horse, Elizabeth Monroe tied her rains too a tree before she walked towards the gathered group with First Officer of the Enterprise Gary Mitchell at her side. As the crowd thinned out, she saw Spock sat next to a young woman wearing an old style Starfleet uniform, her jaw almost fell from its sockets as she looked at the shocked young woman before her as Spock stood and walked towards them both.

"Ahh Commander good, we found this young woman unconscious at the bottom of the cave network… as you can see she bares a striking resemblance to the young woman in the security footage"

"My god Ally, she looks exactly like you" Mitchell said in shock.

"No shit! Who is she?"

"She would not say. Infact, she will not say anything. Do you recognise her Miss Monroe?"

"She's a double for the woman in the footage…" Elizabeth remarked.

"Indeed. I have taken the liberty of taking Tricorder readings of her, she has a most… unusual genetic structure, however that is not the most unusual thing I have noted. She has the same… unusual readings as you found concerning the disappearance of the Captain, at first I was… unable to identify the readings… however now I have discovered that the readings have a temporal signature of 0.002 %"

"Temporal? Explain" Mitchell said.

"Hey you…" She yelled to the woman. "Who are you?"

Slowly, the woman looked up. As her eyes fell on Elizabeth, her jaw almost dropped as she slowly stood and mumbled something under her breath.

"Who are you… where is Captain Finney?"

"Captain Finney?… where am I? what year is this?" She demanded.

"You are in no position to ask questions Miss… Where is Captain Finney?"

Pushing past the gathered Enterprise crew and Volunteers from the nearby Starbase, Elizabeth walked towards her doppelganger as the gathered crew looked on in shock.

"I will not ask you again. Who are you, and where is the Captain?"

"Captain Ben Finney? Ohh my god! This is wrong, it's all wrong. What ship are you from?"

For a moment, a voice caught their attention as young Lieutenant pushed past the gathered group, as with everyone, shock overcame him as he stood looking at the two almost identical women before him.

"Lizzie? Who is that?"

"I'm trying to get to that Pavel. The patch on your shoulder says Enterprise NX-01. That was destroyed in Spacedock, I read the file. _WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?_" She said as she grabbed the woman by her tunic.

Her Betazoid senses ran wild as she looked into the eyes of her ancestor before her, everything she needed to know was laid out before her in the memories of the woman before her. Elizabeth began to cringe under the strain as the Temporal Agent probed her mind for answers, seeing the pain in her eyes she stopped her probing as she whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry, but this is all wrong"

"What did you do to me?" Elizabeth growled.

"Enterprise… NCC-1701 under the Command of … oh my god, Captain Benjamin Finney, First Officer Gareth 'Gary' Mitchell. Chief of Security, Elizabeth Monroe… Chekov?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Wait, there's more… what?…"

Smiling, she leaned towards her ancestor's ear and whispered once more.

"Congratulations on you're pregnancy…"

"How do you know that? Who the hell are you?" She demanded.

"Know what Lizzie?" Pavel yelled.

"About my Pregnancy… Holy Shit!" She yelled aloud.

Surprise came from the gathered group before them as Pavel walked towards her with a large smile on his face. It was not the way she wanted to tell her husband nevertheless, the truth was now out and public knowledge as the entire search team had heard and seen the display before them.

"Your pregnant?" He smiled.

"I only found out this morning, I swore Doctor Chapel to secrecy…"

"Chapel, Christine Chapel?" Julia said in shock.

"Who are you, where is Keptain Finney?" Chekov demanded.

"I can honestly say… with all honesty. I have never met Captain Benjamin Finney. However, I will only speak with Commander Spock, Elizabeth Monroe and yourself Mister Chekov. This is going to sound a little strange, but I need your help"

"The only place you are going Miss, is to the Brig!" Elizabeth grunted.

"Please… hear me out. I give you my word I have no idea who Captain Finney is. This is going to sound a little strange, Commander Spock will understand this" She said as she nodded to Spock.

"Understand what?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Please… listen to me. You have a shuttlecraft nearby, carry a Phaser each if you feel safer, post your security outside the shuttle. I will not try anything stupid, I just need your help"

It took almost half an hour of talking between them until Spock, Pavel and Elizabeth agreed to speak with the unusual woman in private. As stoic and emotionless as ever, Spock sat in the pilot's seat as Pavel sat facing the doppelganger of his wife, while Elizabeth sat next to her with Phaser aimed ready to shoot at the slightest sign of anything she did not like.

"Well Miss, we are alone as you requested, what is your name?"

"My name is Julia… Monroe. I am a Captain with the Starfleet Temporal Service, service number…"

"Starfleet has no such department. But if you are referring to the Temporal Investigations Division…" Spock replied.

"No, this is going to take some time to explain"

"We're all ears!" Elizabeth growled.

"Alright, from the top then. As I said, I'm Captain Julia Monroe… Born on Betazed too Jonas and Eliza Monroe in the year 28..."

"That's the stupidest thing I have heard in my life… Next to Klingon Opera of course" Elizabeth laughed.

For a moment, Julia chuckled too herself as she remembered that Captain Kirk once said the same thing too her.

"Please, you want an explanation, this is it. Allow me to continue?"

"Of course" Pavel sighed.

"Five years ago, I recruited Captain James T. Kirk after the Destruction of the USS Enterprise at the hands of a Ventra ship. We successfully repaired the timeline and I sent him back to his own time. A few days ago, I was ordered by my superiors to protect Kirk as someone was attempting to remove him from history. It seems I've failed…"

"Who is Captain James T. Kirk?" Spock said slowly.

"Actually, that's funny you should say that Mister Spock…"

"It was not my intention to humour you… I was asking a valid question"

"I know, Kirk, Captain James Tiberius, Born March 22, 2233 on Earth, Riverside Iowa. Graduated Starfleet Academy 2254 as a Lieutenant, Assigned to the USS Farragut under Captain Garrovick. 2264 at the age of 34, he was promoted to the rank of Starship Captain and assigned as Commander of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701..."

"That's insane…" Pavel laughed. "… Captain Ben Finney is commander of Enterprise"

"In this timeline yes, you see somehow, the timeline has been altered. Kirk, has been removed from history somehow"

"I understand" Spock said slowly.

"What?" Elizabeth laughed.

"If the… _Captain_ here is correct, all of our memories of Captain Kirk would have been altered to fit the timeline. I assume it is your responsibility to maintain the timeline Captain Monroe?"

"Amongst other things. You see Spock, this is not the way things should be. Things have been… altered somehow. For example, Christine Chapel should not the CMO of Enterprise, it should be Doctor Leonard McCoy…"

"McCoy?" Pavel sighed.

"Yes, why?"

"McCoy, Leonard H. M.D. Former Chief Medical Officer of the USS Enterprise… in 2269 contracted a fatal strain of Xenopolycythemia. He retired from the service several days later to spend his remaining days on the asteroid ship, Yonada. Later he married the High Priestess Natira. Three months later his death was reported to Starfleet Medical" Spock reported.

"His body was returned to the Federation for a burial with full honours" Elizabeth continued.

"No, this is all wrong… You have to help me fix this. I need your help" She said to Elizabeth.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because… Ahh to hell with it. Because I'm a descendant of your brother. My dad once told me that you where the inspiration for generations of your descendants to join Starfleet. A little under a week ago, you where injured during an explosion in Engineering…"

"Spock, she's reaching here. I was NOT in Engineering, I was not injured. I don't know who writes your history books…_ CAPTAIN_ But you're wrong… It was Ensign Foster"

"Well, it seems you've escaped that one. Alright, want further proof, I'll give it too you. During a previous mission… I was authorised to perform an inter-body beaming. For awhile, I occupied your body when you where injured… I believe that your husband will back me on this one as will you. You have a small birthmark on your inner thigh shaped like a small heart with a crack down the centre. Beneath the birthmark you had tattooed the word '_Never!_' to symbolise the fact that you would never have a broken heart… do you need more?"

"How did you know that?" She demanded.

"The birthmark is a family trait… I have one… only on my left shoulder. It's faint but I can show you if you want me too. Please, help me… we're running out of time. If I don't figure out what happened to Kirk or how the hell I got here…"

Spock turned from his console to look at the woman before him as he spoke calmly while tensions begun to rise in the cabin of the shuttlecraft.

"I can not find any mention of a James T. Kirk in the Federation Databanks. However, I did find this…"

With confidence, he ran his fingers over the controls of the shuttlecraft while a screen lit up with an incident report.

"Kirk, Lieutenant George. Assigned USS Kelvin…"

"That's Jim's dad. Keep reading Mister Spock" Julia said as she walked towards him.

"According to this incident report, on March 01, 2233 a fire broke out at the family home. Lieutenant Kirk, Son… George Samuel Kirk Junior, his wife and unborn child where pronounced dead at the scene"

"THAT'S IT!" Julia yelled. "Damn it, Killed before he was even born"

"Erased from history?" Spock said slowly.

"Yes, Jim was never born… never took command of the Enterprise… after your mission with Captain Christopher Pike… he never asked you to stay onboard as his First Officer"

"First Officer?" Spock said with interest. "What about Commander Mitchell, and Captain Finney?"

"That's a whole different story Mister Spock" She sighed.

"If history has almost been repaired, then perhaps in the future of this timeline… Your Captain is assisting my people with the same incident that I am trying to avert"

"Logical" Spock said.

"Please, Spock, Pavel… Elizabeth. Help me set things right"

"How?" Spock said.

"With Mitchell here on the planet, he could resume control of the search for his Captain… take me too the Enterprise, Assume command…"

"That's mutiny" Elizabeth cried out.

"If we succeed, you'll be helping your Captain… your true Captain"

"How?" Spock said.

"Have you ever heard of '_The Sling Shot Effect_' Mister Spock?"

"Theoretical…"

"Practical… The Enterprise has done it before. Assume your rightful place as Enterprise First Officer… with my help we can take Enterprise back to 2233 and stop the fire. If I'm right… Jim Kirk will already be there" She smiled.

"How?" Elizabeth laughed.

"A friend"


	9. Chapter 9

_Location: Starbase Twelve._

_Starship: Federation Starship USS Enterprise_

_Registry: NCC-1701._

_Time: 06:35 Hours. (The Next Day)_

_In The 23__rd__ Century. (2__nd__ Altered Timeline)_

Through the use of the forbidden technique known as a '_Mind-Meld_' Spock was able to read the thoughts of the unusual woman who claimed to be from the future. Although in what she had come to call '_The Prime Timeline_' a Mind-Meld was not frowned upon, in his timeline it was still outlawed by the Vulcan High Council unless in cases of extreme emergency. Under protest from Pavel and Elizabeth, Spock was able to share his newly discovered truth with the group. After agreeing with the plan, Elizabeth Monroe-Chekov had placed Commander Mitchell in charge of the search for the missing Captain Finney as Spock, Pavel and herself escorted the prisoner back to the Enterprise for further questioning.

After changing into civilian clothing, Captain Monroe joined the rest of her new team on the bridge of the Enterprise once more. Yet somehow it looked different to her, perhaps it was the unusual colour of tunic that Commander Spock was wearing. A gold command uniform, rather then the traditional blue for his scientific duties. '_NO_' She thought, it was the consoles themselves, they appeared more advanced then the systems used in the Prime Timeline, almost halfway between the upgraded Enterprise and the so called '_Classic Look_' as Starfleet once called it. Slowly, with all eyes on Spock he spoke with a firm voice.

"My name is Commander Spock, by authority of Starfleet Command… I hereby assume Command of this vessel. Mister Chekov, please assume the Helm and set course for Earth, Maximum Warp"

"Aye sir!" He said with as smile.

"Wait a minute, I have no authorisation of these orders" Sulu spoke out.

"Ensign Sulu, these orders come from Admiral Pike himself. Please assume your navigational duties. This is Julia Monroe from…"

"Starfleet Temporal Investigation…" She continued. "… Science Officer… Mister?"

"Xon" The Vulcan called out.

"Xon… cool. Start computations for a Time-Warp. Location, Earth… March 01, 2233"

"A time what Ma'am?" He said slowly.

"Ahhh! Do I have to do everything myself?" She moaned. "Set a direct course for Earth…"

"Ma'am, should we not adjust our course? A direct course to Earth will take us dangerously close to this systems Star"

"Exactly… I tell you what Xon, move. I'll do it myself"

With a firm look in her eyes, Julia walked the distance towards the Science console as her descendant followed her steps closely. Pushing the young Vulcan aside she accessed the console with calculations that they had never before seen. Upon completion of the calculations, she nodded to Pavel at the Helm as he broke orbit and engaged the warp engines.

"Julia, can I have a word?"

"Of course Elizabeth" She smiled.

"Once this is over… and we've done what we have too. Who am I?"

"I can't tell you that" Julia sighed.

"Please, am I still married?" She said with hope.

"Yes, to Pavel. You will have three kids, two are girls. You live in a beautiful home in England… that house will become the ancestral home. My daughter was born their actually"

"You have a daughter?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, Jamie… she's four. Beautiful. Very smart… takes after her father, in ohh so many ways" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Can I ask something else. Who is he? Her father I mean"

"Alright, keep this to yourself" She winked.

For a moment, Julia looked at her descendant in her eyes with a slight smile on her face as she told her the name of the father of her child using her Betazoid senses, a slight chuckle came from Elizabeth as she heard the name whispered in her mind.

"Are you serious?" She said aloud.

"Very. But don't tell anyone"

"Ohh my lips are sealed. How did you do that?" She smiled.

"Family trait… a few generations after you…" Winking, she called out to Spock. "… All done, Chekov, you should have the information on your board… Now!"

"I have it Keptain" He smiled.

Telling Elizabeth about her future with Pavel was a lie, one that pained her to say since she already knew what was laid out before her however, it felt like the right thing to say at the time. After all, how could she tell the young woman before her that she would be killed in action in four years time? Due to her selfless act, she saved her ship from destruction. Yet another consequence of Julia travelling through time to save the Enterprise as she was supposed to die during the accident in engineering. With the exception of a few minor changes in the timeline, no lasting effects had been felt and the Temporal Commission had deemed her actions as valid nevertheless, Julia knew that Elizabeth could not escape her destiny to die in the line of duty while saving what ever ship she served upon.

As the speed of the Enterprise far exceeded its design limits, console exploded throughout the bridge while Pavel Chekov struggled to control the vessel during its seemingly uncontrolled dive towards the large star at the centre of this Star-System, until finally with the command given, the Enterprise pulled hard to port and disappeared into time itself.

_Location: Unknown._

_Time: Unknown._

_Date: Unknown._

Nodding, Warlock continued to work on his console as Kirk sat down on a small chair as a pain shot through his entire body, it almost appeared for a slight moment as if he had faded from existence once again. Grabbing the arms of the chair he screamed in pain as Warlock looked on in shock at what he was seeing until his attention was once again captured by the huge display before him.

"Holy Crap! Sensors are picking up a level eight temporal shockwave. Tracking it's location…"

"What?" Kirk yelled in pain.

"Are you okay?" He replied with worry.

"No damn it. What are you talking about?"

"Wait, I got it. Location coming on the board now… Earth… Iowa, Riverside… Date…"

"March 22, 2233?" Kirk said as the pain passed.

"Close, March 01, 2233. How did you know?"

"A was born a few weeks after… what happened?" He cried out.

"Reports coming in now. March 01, 2233... It appears as if an unexplained house fire cost the lives of George, Winona and George Samuel Kirk Junior…" He said in shock.

"A house fire?"

"The cause of the fire was never truly discovered. Damn Kirk, you never existed…"

"Send me back Warlock" He growled as he stood up.

"What? Are you insane?"

"Very, now send me back… I have to stop this from happening again"

"You're going to need help" Warlock smiled.

From the shadows a tall figure appeared aiming a large weapon at the both of them, with a dark smile on its face, the figure walked towards them as Kirk stood and grabbed his weapon.

"Do not do that. By order of Captain William Anders of the Temporal Commission, you are both under arrest for attempting to destroy the timeline… if you surrender now…"

"Kern?" Kirk said quickly.

"I guess you forgot about me…" In an instant, his eyes drifted to the large display at the centre of the room. "… In the name of Kahless…"

"Kern…" Kirk smiled.

"Stop, lower your weapon. I will shoot you. What is that?" He said as he pointed to the screen.

"A temporal shockwave, class eight and gaining strength…" Warlock grumbled.

"What? That is impossible"

"It's very possible. We need your help Kern… I'm lowering my weapon nice and slow" Kirk said.

Slowly, Kirk placed his weapon on the floor and kicked it towards the Klingon officer as he walked towards them both, with a stern look in his eyes he picked up the weapon with his free hand and motioned for Kirk to join his companion.

"Who are you?" He growled. "Where is the other one?"

"What other one?" Kirk smiled.

"Don't play games with me Human, the woman… where is she?"

"We don't know. Listen to me, you're a trained agent and observer…" Warlock replied. "… Take a look at these readings, someone has altered history. As an agent, your are sworn to put things right… something we where about to do before you walked in on us"

"What is this place?" Kern growled.

"All in good time, lower your weapon, I promise you I will explain everything. Just please, hear us out" Warlock said as he walked towards him.

For a seasoned Temporal Agent, it didn't take long to explain what had happened in the past few days since Kirk had been drafted by Julia Monroe to stop William Anders. As a fully trained agent he had gotten used to unusual things happening around him especially where the dangers of time travel where involved.

"I understand, so this… Version of Anders has altered history… by killing your parents before you where born. And this is what has changed the timeline?"

"Yes, exactly" Kirk said.

"So what are we waiting for, we have to stop Anders and his companioning from altering history" He said with a slight smile.

"We do have one problem Kern… period Starfleet uniforms are not the problem, seeing a six foot Klingon walking around my Earth in 2233 will provoke a few questions"

"Not a problem" He smiled.

Placing his weapon back in it's holster at his side, he tapped his commbadge twice, smiling slightly, he begun to change appearance from a tall Klingon into a human male around 30 years of age wearing a period correct Starfleet uniform. Nodding slightly, Kirk walked towards him as he spoke.

"Nice, Holography?"

"Nothing so crude, you're going to need a change of clothes… Kirk" He smiled.

Even his voice had changed from the harsh deep Klingon growl, to a softer tone and an accent that echoed with a slight North American twist. Kern now appeared tall, dark haired, close cut goatee-beard, blue eyes, short cropped hair, Starfleet standard for the era they where about to enter.

"Kern, I can't go around calling you that. Your name for the moment is… Joe Walsh… change those rank insignias to Lieutenant Junior. Once I get changed into something more… appropriate, you will follow my lead…"

"Why yours?" He growled. "I am the trained officer…"

"True, unless I don't know any better… I am a Captain. Plus, that place is my hometown. I know it like the back of my hand… just trust me… Mister Walsh" He smiled.

"Of course, but you stay close to me"

It was strange seeing Kern disguised as a Human, Kirk could only imagine what the Klingons in his time could do if they had access to this technology. Perhaps even what Starfleet could do, infiltration of enemy ships, outposts, Starbases, worlds, the list is endless. No, he had to keep his mind on the game, for the last two weeks of his time; he had seen technology he never thought could exist. However, he had to keep the secret for as long as he lived. He could not risk altering the timeline, Nevertheless, the outpost '_An isolated island in Antarctica, suspended in midstream of the roaring space-time-continuum, like in the eye of a power storm_'As Warlock once said, this place would still exist in his timeline. Could he send Starfleet out after it and risk altering the future even more, no… he could not do that. He could not risk altering the future, to do so would make him no better then those whom he had fought so hard against over the last few weeks.

It did not take Kirk long to change into a fresh Uniform, period specific for 2233. Smiling slightly, he placed the replicated Phaser from 2233 on his beltline as if it was his own as they both stepped into the temporal transporter and vanished into time once again.

_Location: Sol System, Earth. Riverside Iowa._

_Time: 18:00 Hours_

_Date: __March 01, 2233_

Sat alone, quietly reading mission reports and crew rosters for the next mission ahead, Lieutenant George Kirk sipped on a cold frosted beer in the almost empty bar. For the first time in over a year he had the chance to relax in his favourite bar with his favourite beer without the hustle of his ship or crew around him. Only the single thought in his mind was about his unborn child, was it a boy or girl. Although technology can tell the gender of a child months in advance like it has done for hundreds of years, both George and his wife did not wish to know the gender of their second child.

With a slight look of satisfaction in his eyes, he finished the glass of beer. As he was about to stand up to get another drink from the bar, a man wearing a Starfleet Uniform placed a beer in front of him as he spoke.

"Lieutenant Kirk, Lieutenant George Kirk Senior?"

"Yes" He said with respect.

"Please… sit down. We have a problem an need your help"

"I'm just a…"

"We know who you are Lieutenant" A second male said as he walked towards them. "Sir, this will only take a moment"

Nodding slightly, George Kirk sat back down in his chair as the two human male Starfleet officers sat facing him. Slowly, the man who appeared to be the senior officer reached into his jacket and pulled out two small pictures. Sliding them across the table too Lieutenant Kirk, he spoke quietly.

"Have you seen this man or woman Lieutenant?"

"Umm… No sir" He said as he looked at the pictures. "Who are they?"

"Are you sure, look closely sir. This is important"

"No sir, I have not seen these two. Why?"

"Your last assignment was onboard the USS Kelvin NCC-0514 as First under the command of Captain Richard Robau, am I correct sir?"

"Yes, who are you people?" He demanded. "What does all of this have to do with those people?"

"That's Classified…"

"What?" He called out.

"Here's my card… contact me if you see either of these two people"

Slowly, the commanding officer slid an old style business card towards the Lieutenant. Cautiously, Lieutenant Kirk picked up the card and read out the name displayed on the card as the two men mysteriously walked away without saying anything more.

"Captain Andrew J. Williams. Starfleet Security"

Unnerved by what he had seen and heard, George stood from his seat and picked up his files before he left the bar. Ten minutes later, he entered his family home. As he looked around he saw his pregnant wife sat talking with two men wearing Starfleet uniforms. Cursing too himself under his breath, he walked towards them.

"So I take it this was all just some kind of test?" He said to the two men.

As one of the men turned around, George Kirk saw the face of the man from the picture handed too him by the mysterious men in the bar. Quickly he grabbed a weapon from under the table before him and aimed it at the two men as he spoke.

"Honey, don't say anything else… just slowly… walk to me"

"George, what are you doing?"

"Just do as I say. Leave my house… now!" He said to the two men.

Keeping their hands raised, one of the men stepped forward one step with a slight smile on his face as he spoke soft and calmly.

"My name is Lieutenant James Pike, this is my assistant Lieutenant Joe Walsh… sir, please lower your weapon. Trust me on this, I have desire to hurt you, your wife or your unborn child"

"Why are you here?" He growled.

"George, please trust him. There's something about him… I trust him George" His wife said with a smile.

"Sir, Please. You where visited by two men right?"

"Yes, Starfleet Security" George said slowly.

"Names… do you remember their names?"

"Just one, he gave me an old business card…"

Slowly, he pulled the card from his pocket with his free hand and gave it to Lieutenant Pike.

"Captain Andrew J. Williams… Older gentleman, about 6 feet tall, greying hair… blue eyes, Scar under his left eye, scruffy beard?"

"With the exception of the beard, close trimmed. Why? What the hell is going on?" George said confused.

"Damn it. Walsh… perimeter now! Mister Kirk, it will be safer for you in the basement"

"George, what's going on?" His wife said quickly.

"I don't know, Who are you? What the hell is happening" He demanded.

"Williams or what ever he's calling himself, is not with Starfleet Security, he's a fugitive… We are here to stop him. Now Kirk, get your wife and son to safety now"

"What?" He yelled.

"Jim, someone's coming!" Walsh said quickly as he looked through the window.

"Kirk, trust me…"

Slowly, Captain James Kirk pulled a corner of one of the curtains aside as he looked through the window at whoever was walking towards the house. Cursing under his breath, he turned too the man who would be his father. An unusual situation for the Captain, even under recent weeks as he stood face to face with his own father. A man he had always looked up to, now stood before him, two years younger then himself.

"Three people here Jim" Walsh said.

"Four more here. Lieutenant… George, get your family to safety. This place is equipped with an old Storm cellar, get in there… seal the hatch. Don't let anyone in there who isn't myself of Joe here… go now!"

"Who are you and how did you know about the cellar?" He said confused once again.

"I promise you Kirk, once this is over… I'll explain it to you. Go Now. Take care of your family. Go, trust me"

For a moment, George looked into Jim's eyes. Time seemed to freeze as he searched his soul for anything that would tell him who this man standing before him was. His wife was correct, there was something about him that made it easier for them to trust him. A familiarity in his face, a soft and caring tone in his voice, and his eyes, the look in his eyes showed that he would give his own life for the small family he was protecting, but why?

Nodding slightly, George turned and picked up a small boy from the floor. With a slight smile, Jim nodded as he watched him lead his family into the storm cellar below the house. Recognition echoed over his face as his childhood memories flooding back to him of his short time spent in this very house, at least when his parents where not stationed away. As the seven men took up positions around the home, Jim looked around for the weapons his father had hidden around the house.

"Jim, we're out numbered almost two to one"

"Yeah, ain't it fun Kern" Kirk smiled. "Behind that cupboard, you'll find a Phaser Rifle. Take it"

"Of course" Kern/Walsh said with a dark Klingon smile.

Taking up positions in the two corners, Jim aimed his Phaser at the leader of the group as footsteps ran towards him and dropped at his side. Quickly looking at the man at his side Kirk growled as he spoke.

"George? What the hell are you doing here, I told you to look after you family"

"They're fine. Besides… you're out numbered two-to-one. You could use another hand"

"Pike, He's right" Said Kern/Walsh.

"Alright, Keep your head down. And wait for my signal, clear?"

"Crystal"

It had become almost a dream come true for the gallant Starship Captain, fighting side by side with father, defending his family from whoever was about to make their presence known.

A deadly silence filled the air as the three Starfleet officers looked at each other, awaiting the attack by the enemy forces, until finally a voice called out through the darkness.

"I know you're in their… You might as well come on out… well, well, well… here I am about to destroy one Kirk, and lucky me it seems that fate has dropped another in my lap" A man shouted.

"What is he talking about?" George said.

"I know it's you, You might as well throw down your weapons and come on out… Captain Kirk!"

Confused, George looked at both men as he peered over the window and saw a man stood with what appeared to be a scanner aimed at the house.

"_I'M NOT A CAPTAIN… YOU IDIOT!_" George yelled.

"Not you Mister Kirk…" The man said with confidence.

Slowly, Jim stood facing the window as George looked up at him in shock as he spoke with the authority of Command, and a voice eerily similar to his own father in his vocal inflections.

"Anders, send your people home… this is between you and me, it always has been between you and me. Let these people go… and settle this with me… one on one!" Kirk Growled.

"Ohh no… not a chance Jimmy-Boy. It's ironic really, I was here to kill them… the woman and her unborn child, but now that you are here… First, we will Kill you Jim… then your family"

George stood quickly as he looked at Jim directly into his eyes as he spoke.

"Who the hell are you people. No more bullshit! What the hell is going on?"

"My name is Captain James Tiberius… Kirk. Your son… I have been sent back in time over thirty years to stop _HIM_ from kill you and my mother… and erasing me from history"

"That's crap!" George growled.

"I don't care… Those men out there will kill us all. Trust us, trust me… Dad!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Location: Sol System, Earth. Riverside Iowa._

_Time: 18:30 Hours_

_Date: __March 01, 2233_

It was all too much for the young officer too handle, as for half an hour a large group of men outside stood ready to kill him, his wife, child and unborn son for something that he unborn child would do in thirty years time, and now he stood face to face with his own son who was two years older then him and a higher rank while more men arrived to take up positions around the small family Kirk home.

"… So, you're my son?" George smiled.

"If you think that's strange… I'm actually older then you right now"

"Wow! So who is he, my cousin?"

"Humorous!" Kern said.

"Just a friend. George, we need to get the hell out of here… those men are not going to wait for long" Jim sighed as he peered out of the window.

"What are they waiting for?" George said slowly.

"I don't know, but they're not going to wait for much longer…"

Slowly, Jim crawled to another window and peered out as two men begun to walk slowly towards the house.

"Damn it. WEAPONS READY!" Kirk called out as he fired his weapon at the two men.

The whole house took multiple hits from different weapons as the three men attempted to defend themselves against the large force outside the small family Kirk home. Glass shattered around the home as they took cover from the exploding windows before returning fire until the sound of Anders yelling the Captain's name in taunt forced the men to stop firing.

"_YOU CAN'T WIN KIRK… I HAVE A SHIP IN ORBIT… YOUR LOCATION IS TARGETED. SURRENDER OR I WILL ORDER THEM TO FIRE!"_

"_NOT A CHANCE!_" The Captain yelled.

"_AWW, WAITING TO BE RESCUED KIRK? STARFLEET WILL NOT FIND THE SHIP… EVEN IF THEY COULD, THEY WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO DESTROY IT WITH THEIR… PRIMATIVE WEAPONS!_"

_Location: Sol System._

_Time: 18:30 Hours._

_Date: __March 01, 2233._

Screaming out of the sun and almost out of control the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 begun to slow as it approached Venus, although the vessel herself came from an alternate timeline created when James T. Kirk did not exist, she was a formidable vessel even more so then the counterpart from what they had come to call the '_Prime-Timeline_' For the crew on the alternate USS Enterprise it was a matter of historical record that in 2237, a Federation Starship on a deep space exploration mission encountered an abandoned vessel inside Federation Space, near the Romulan Neutral Zone. Recovering the vessel, the USS Phoenix took the vessel to Earth where it was backward engineered for its secrets. Now every Federation Starship is equipped with Federation designed Cloaks, weapons, shields and other advanced technologies loosely based on those recovered from the Romulan ship.

Sat comfortably in the Command Chair, Spock looked at Captain Monroe as he spoke with his usual calm tone.

"We have exited the Time-Warp Ma'am…"

"Very well… When are we Mr Xon?"

"Date: March 01, 2233. Exactly when we needed to be. Ma'am, may I request we raise the cloak… we will already be visible to Starfleet of this timeframe"

"Cloak? Do it!" She smiled.

Like raindrops falling glass, the hull of the great ship began to fade as the raindrop like effect of the ships cloak hid the vessel from view. Smiling, Monroe looked around the bridge as nothing seemed to change on the bridge.

"Is it done?" She said.

"Yes Ma'am. Unlike Romulan Cloaking Shields, Starfleet vessels do not experience a serious power loss when under cloak" Spock replied.

"Meaning weapons and sensors are fully operational?"

"Yes" Pavel smiled.

"It took years for the Klingons to figure that out. Nice work!" She laughed. "Alright, Pavel… take us into Earth orbit, Xon… Sensor Scan, North American Continent… Iowa, specifically Riverside…"

"I have it Ma'am" Xon said slowly.

"On-screen, Magnify!" She demanded.

As they slipped into a stationary orbit above Earth, the main viewscreen lit up with a small house being fired upon by a large group of humans and aliens. Cursing too herself, Julia looked at the science station as the Vulcan officer Xon ran scans on the interior of the house.

"Picking up several life signs inside the home Ma'am. One child and heavily pregnant woman in what appears to be a basement with three males in the first floor… one of them I can not identify" He said slowly.

"Alright…"

Almost breaking into a sprint, she stopped just mere inches from the communications console as she worked the system quickly before she began to speak.

"Jim Kirk, this is Julia Monroe… Can you hear me?"

Through the crackling of the speakers a voice could barely be heard as she worked to clean up the channel and finally locked onto the voice.

"Monroe it's Kirk. Where the hell are you?"

"Long story Jim… lets just say… the Enterprise. Stand by, we'll beam you guys up!"

"Understood. One slight problem Julia… Anders is here, he says he has a cloaked ship in orbit… Can you find it?" Kirk said as he fired his weapon.

"I have it Ma'am. It is remarkably unsophisticated. However the vessel is of Romulan in design" Reported Xon.

"Chekov… can you lock a tractor beam on that ship… hold it in place?"

"Not a problem. Elizabeth… have Security teams report to the cargo bay. Arrest Captain Anders and his people once they have been beamed to this ship. Kirk, Stand by, we're having difficulty locking on to your signal"

"Just, get me out of here!" He grunted.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Julia smiled.

In a haze of transporter energy, three figures materialised on the bridge of the USS Enterprise, a look of shock and surprise crept over each of them for different reasons as they looked around the command centre of the vessel. With a slight smile James Kirk nodded with satisfaction as he walked towards the Vulcan Commander wearing a Gold Command Tunic.

"Captain James T. Kirk, I presume?"

"Yes, That colour suits you Spock. Nice ship"

"Wait, where are we?" George said. "What the hell just happened?"

"Ahh… Explanation time, I said I owed you that" Jim smiled.

"To say the least" George frowned.

"Jim! You can't… Remember what I said"

"Of course" He sighed.

"What the hell is going on around here… who are you, really? And don't give me any of that future crap. Who are you… really?" George demanded.

"A friend Mister Kirk, it's an honour to meet you. Jim, we need to talk I private" Julia said slowly.

Nodding to his father, Captain Kirk followed the only officer on the whole ship who knew exactly what was happening, although the ship appeared to be the USS Enterprise, the subtle differences made it difficult for him to relax as looked at Julia with a slight sigh in his heart.

"You can't tell him anything, you know that"

"I know. What are we going to do with him?" Kirk whispered.

"It will take some… time, for the timeline to repair itself. Elizabeth Monroe has ordered a security detail to detain Anders and his men in the cargo bay, Anders will be moved to the ships brig"

"Elizabeth Monroe? Ensign Monroe?" Kirk smiled.

"Apparently here, she is Chief of Security… not only that, she's married and pregnant" Julia smiled.

"Wow, anything else I should know. Like who the husband/father is?"

Smiling, Julia nodded to the Chief Helm Officer, Kirk's jaw dropped as he followed her gaze to the young Russian Officer sat at the Helm which on his ship was usually manned by Sulu.

"Chekov?"

"Yes…" She said slowly.

"Nice work Pavel! What do we do about my father?"

"We'll send him back to his home. Once the timeline has repaired itself… I'll send a team back to correct this" Julia smiled. "None of this will have happened"

"Alright. And _THIS _Enterprise?"

"Once the timeline has reset…so will this ship. Then, the Newton will show up and send us home. All we have to do is make the crew believe they are here by accident" Julia whispered.

"How do we do that?"

"With my help!" Called out a voice from behind them.

Slowly, Kirk turned around and came face to face with the Vulcan commander of this version of the Enterprise. It was unusual to say the lease for Kirk to see Spock wearing the Gold shirt, perhaps more unusual then seeing Chekov sat at the Helm instead of the Navigation console.

"You have a suggestion Spock?"

"Yes…" Spock nodded.

As he was about to speak, Elizabeth Monroe looked up from her security and weapons console as she spoke.

"The Enemy ship has broke through the Tractor beam, she's going to warp"

"Chekov… pursuit Course!" Kirk ordered.

Under cloak, the Enterprise entered warp as she tracked the Romulan ship until it dropped out of warp around Jupiter, decloaked and spun around in a defensive stance as Enterprise decloaked before it. Smiling widely, Kirk nodded too himself as he looked around the bridge of the ship.

"I assume you have Phasers and Torpedoes Spock?"

"Yes sir. Raising shields, powering up the Phased-Pulse Cannons an activating the Quantum Torpedoes"

"What Torpedoes?" Kirk said in shock.

"An upgrade Captain Kirk. Forgive me for saying so, but you are not familiar with this vessel or its components"

"Want Command Spock?" Kirk smiled.

On the main screen before them, the enemy vessel powered up its main weapons and fired at the Large Constitution Class starship before it. Slamming into it's shields, the energy from the blast dissipated around the ship with a brilliant glow as Elizabeth Monroe smiled slightly while she reported.

"Just a warning shot. No damage"

"Open a channel to that ship…" Kirk smiled.

"Channel Open" Uhura replied.

"This is James T. Kirk… onboard the Enterprise, surrender to us now…"

"_GO TO HELL!_" A voice called out over the speakers.

""You are outmatched and out gunned in everyway, you have very little choice in the matter"

"_OHH REALLY?_" The voice replied.

As Kirk walked to the command seat at the centre of the large highly sophisticated bridge, two more ships of Romulan design decloaked around the Enterprise and fired with full weapons.

"Shields are down to 75%… they're firing again!" Elizabeth called out.

"Evasive Mister Sulu…"

"What?" Called out Ensign Sulu.

"Chekov, sorry" Kirk apologised.

"No problem sir, Evasive pattern Delta-Nine, Lizzie… they're all yours!" Pavel smiled too his wife.

Smoothly, the huge Starship avoided weapons fire from the three enemy ships while under the expert hand of its weapons officer bolts of compressed phaser energy slammed into the shields of the enemy ships while the Enterprise gracefully moved around them avoiding each shot. Smiling too himself, Kirk looked at Julia Monroe as he spoke.

"Remind me to put Chekov at Helm more"

"Funny" Julia smiled.

"Jim, those ships… who are they?" George said with confusion.

"It's better you don't know George…"

"Captain… Kirk, sensors are detecting a Federation vessel approaching at high warp"

"Can you identify the vessel Mister Xon?" Spock replied.

"Starfleet records identify it as the USS Kelvin Registration…"

"Damn it!" Jim barked. "Uhura, send a message, warn them off!"

"Trying sir, the… enemy ships are blocking all transmissions" She called out.

For a brief moment, the attention of Pavel Chekov was distracted by the conversation behind him as three plasma torpedoes from the enemy ships slammed into the primary hull of the Enterprise. Explosions ripped through the bridge as the Helm exploded, throwing the pilot off his seat and slamming hard to the floor with a horrifying crunch. Panic stuck, Elizabeth looked around as her new husband lay motionless on the deck before her as she screamed his name in panic.

"_PAVEL!_"

"Chekov!" Kirk yelled as he ran towards him.

As Elizabeth knelt down at his side, blood flowed from a large wound on the side of Pavel's head as Kirk carefully rolled him over and checked him for a pulse. Closing his eyes for a moment he sighed as Elizabeth Monroe screamed with grief at what she saw before her.

"Commander, COMMANDER!" Jim yelled.

"You stupid Bastard!" She yelled at Kirk.

"It wasn't my fault!" He apologised.

"He's dead. You're next" She growled deeply.

"Station Commander!" Kirk replied. "Commander, your station… NOW!"

As the smoke cleared, Kirk looked at the Helm as his father sat in the pilot seat and begun to work the system.

"I got Helm… I can do this, Navigation… give me full warp impulse power for a short burst. At my command only, I'm going to take us over and behind the lead ship. Weapons officer, whatever torpedoes you have, fire them when in range, I'll then flip this ship and bring the forward weapons on the second ship. You'll have two seconds of firing time, be ready"

Enterprise followed the exact movements of the helm officer as it burst into full impulse and quickly rolled over the enemy ship before it. Anger began to build in her as Elizabeth launched a full volley of Torpedoes into the shields of the vessel before them and exploded as the ship begun to break apart from the advanced weapons of the Enterprise. With its nose pointed down at the remains of the first enemy ship, Enterprise spun around and levelled off as George Kirk brought the forward weapons to bare on the second enemy ship while the main weapons on the ship sprayed bolts of energy through space and impacted on the second ship.

In a heartbeat, it was over as the two enemy ships where left as little but debris while the remaining ship disappeared into high warp. Sadness overtook Kirk as he looked at the body of his friend Pavel Chekov.

"ETA the Kelvin?"

"One Minute" Xon replied.

"Sir, this vessel is equipped with a Cloaking device" Spock nodded.

"Cloak the ship, take us away from here, the less questions they have, the better"

"Of course." George sighed.

"Jim… I know Chekov was…"

"More then my Junior officer Julia, he was my friend"

_One Hour Later…_

Motionless, the USS Enterprise remained under cloak as it hung in space near Jupiter while several Federation Starships arrived to scan the area of the battle. The body or Pavel Chekov had been removed from the bridge and placed in the ships morgue as only one thought now tore through James T. Kirk's mind.

With the two temporal agents at his side, Kirk entered the brig where former Captain Anders was being held under maximum security along with his companion.

"_STAND UP!_" Kirk growled as he glared at Anders.

"Ohh… have a little problem did we?" Anders mocked.

With a smile, Anders looked at the two temporal agents before him as he spoke with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Monroe… looking beautiful as ever. Mister Kern, I almost didn't recognise you. Julia, why don't you join me here like you once used to. Tell me Jim, does she still have that little moan when she…"

"_STOP!_" Julia yelled.

Quickly covering the distance between them, Kirk grabbed Anders by his tunic and pulled him too his feet while Anders laughed in his face.

"Ohh she didn't tell you Jimmy-boy? She didn't tell you how she used to come to my quarters late at night for a little… recreation?"

"Ohh, I know everything…" Kirk growled.

"How is your mother Kirk? Beautiful isn't she? Perhaps I won't kill her after all. She would fetch an excellent price with Orion Slave traders… but then again, I'll have to get her before she is… soiled by George"

Laughing like a mad-man in Kirk's face, Anders pushed Kirk backwards as he straightened out his tunic and slowly sat down with a look of content on his face as he spoke.

"Touch her… I'll kill you" Kirk growled.

"Ohh, I know you Kirk. You're incapable of murder. I've read your file Jimmy-boy… I even know how you die, ain't that right Monroe?"

Kirk's eyes darted to Monroe as she lowered her head slightly, the memory of seeing his death when she was a young officer still haunted her even to this day especially since she had gotten close to Kirk.

"Well, I guess we have nothing to talk about then Kirk" Anders laughed. "… You can go now. But then… once I am finished… you won't even exist and everything you have done, will not happen. I know your future Jim… yours too Julia. Would you like me to tell you how you die Julia?"

"What?" She growled.

"Ohh, I've been around… the past, the present… even the future. Your Future my little hell-cat!" He smiled.

Kirk's anger swelled to boiling point as he reached down and grabbed Anders by his throat, with all the strength he could muster be begun too squeeze his throat, yet Anders did nothing to stop the attack as smiled and watched the hatred in Kirk's face, until Kirk threw him back onto the bench behind him and walked away.

Through his coughs, Anders laughed as he looked at Kirk and spoke once more, taunting the great Captain.

"Like I said Kirk, you are not a Murderer. You really are pitiful Kirk, but, I'll say hello to your mother for you"

Reacting purely on anger, James T. Kirk swivelled on his heels as he once again walked towards Anders, picked him up and spun him around and twisted his head until a loud sickening crack could be heard echoing through the brig as finally Anders' lifeless body fell from his hands. With a growl in his voice, he looked at the man in the next cell and smiled darkly as he spoke to him.

"Anything to say… Braxton?"

"Welcome to the dark side Kirk" He smiled.

As the timeline had begun to rest, the Federation Timeship USS Newton appeared to escort the USS Enterprise back to its own time as predicted by Captain Julia Monroe. Once the Enterprise was escorted back to its own time of departure, the Newton disappeared into time once again along with Kirk. A full hearing was held on the actions of Captain Julia Monroe and Captain James T. Kirk by the temporal commission, once again James Kirk was given the full thanks of the Temporal Commission on his actions as Former Captain William Anders was recovered alive along with his companion former Captain Braxton of the Timeship Relativity. Once again they where delivered to the Anubis Penal Colony to serve out two maximum terms for their involvement in the attempt on the destruction of the timeline.

_Location: Deep Space._

_Starship: Federation Timeship USS Newton._

_Registry: NCV-9549641-C._

_Time: 10:35 Hours. (Day Five)_

_In The 29th Century._

Once again, Captain James T. Kirk stood before the assembled crew of the Timeship Newton as they stood wearing full dress uniform.

"Well, this was fun!" Kirk smiled.

"Yep! It's been one hell of an adventure" Julia smiled.

"Lets _NOT_ do this again sometime" Kirk winked.

"Aww… you'll miss me"

"Perhaps. What do you think Anders meant when he said he'd been to your future?"

"Not a clue… And I don't want to find out. S'Var, set transport co-ordinates to send Captain Kirk home"

"Already done Ma'am!" S'Var smiled.

"Everything is set Captain James Tiberius Kirk" Called out the First Officer eagerly.

Nodding politely, Kirk walked toward the transporter as Julia followed him, stopping just before he stepped on the platform, he turned and whispered in her ear.

"That guy drives me nuts"

"My X-O? he's a good guy really. He just needs to mature a little"

Laughing, Kirk's eyes fell upon the door as it slid open and a large Klingon entered the bridge, with a slight smile he shook his head as he stepped on the transporter pad as Monroe winked.

"Close enough. Good bye Captain Kirk" She said with pride.

"Good bye. Take care of her Kern!"

"Aye sir, I still owe you that Drink…" Kern nodded.

Whatever damage that was caused to the timeline had been repaired, although it hadn't exactly reset to its original course as Kern, the large Klingon who had been killed years earlier was still alive and working on the ship, yet for some reason, only Kirk and Monroe knew the truth. A truth that would never come out.

_Location: Sol System. Earth. Yosemite National Park_

_Year: __2287_

Returning from the supposedly 'God-Planet' at the centre of the Galaxy, James T. Kirk, Leonard H. McCoy and Spock had returned to their much needed shore leave as the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A was to undergo a complete repair and refit under the close supervision of Captain Montgomery Scott.

As the fire burned through the night, Kirk sat alone watching the flames while a silhouette appeared through the trees, smiling too himself Kirk looked up and spoke.

"The fire is warmer then the darkness. Take a seat if you wish"

"Thank you" A female voice called out. "I got lost in the woods and saw the fire"

"What is a twenty year old girl doing wandering around Yosemite Park at this time of night?"

Slowly, she walked towards him with a smile as she spoke.

"See through my cover did you Kirk?"

"Perhaps, What do you want?" He sighed.

"I need your help, My mother once told me that if I ever need help…I should come too you"

"What is it?" He laughed slightly.

"She's disappeared. My mother once trusted you with her life… now she needs your help once again"

Groaning, he stood and extended his hand as the young woman walked towards him, recognition echoed in his mind as he sighed deeply while she sat and warmed her hands by the fire.

"I'm getting too old for this. Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Jamie Monroe… Temporal Commission. My mother is missing, Please Captain Kirk, will you help me find her?" She said with hope.

_To Be Concluded._

_Coming Soon…_

_Star Trek The Newton Incident:_

_A War Without End._


End file.
